La ley del magnetismo
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: Los polos iguales se repelen. Los polos opuestos se atraen. Es simple magnetismo, no romanticismo. Y pese a la atracción, está muy segura de que ella y Max se repelen. O al menos ella lo hace. AU. Scax (Scarlett x Max) Advertencias: Lime y Lemon en capítulos posteriores. Lenguaje un poco fuerte.
1. Prólogo

_**La ley del magnetismo**_

_**Disclaimer: Drama Total y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Resumen: Los polos iguales se repelen. Los polos opuestos se atraen. Es simple magnetismo, no romanticismo. Y pese a la atracción, está muy segura de que ella y Max se repelen. O al menos ella lo hace. AU. Scax (Scarlett x Max) **_

_**Advertencias: Lime y lemon en los próximos capítulos. Lenguaje un poco fuerte. Por favor, si no te gusta o sí la pareja no es de tu agrado, no leas.**_

_**¡Mi segundo Scax! ¡Mi segundo fic en Drama Total! Espero que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Durante las últimas semanas, entre trabajos en equipo en los cuales debía utilizar palabras _simples_ por el escaso intelecto de sus compañeros, soportar a un enano intento de villano para conseguir el dinero con el que pagaba sus inventos malignos y la constante furia dentro de ella intensificándose para salir...

Bueno, había terminado sumamente estresada.

Suspiró pesadamente y se pellizcó el brazo, antes de que pudiera salirse de control en un espacio público. Definitivamente no debió ir ese día a la biblioteca.

Pero entonces una persona se colocó detrás de ella, pudo verlo por la sombra reflejada en la mesa frente a ella. Miró de reojo. Por simple deducción, no podía ser el idiota de Max. Se giró, y no encontró a nadie.

Al regresar a su posición original para terminar con el trabajo encontró que, ocupando el lugar a su lado, se encontraba aquel chico de personalidades múltiples llamado Mike. O Mal, como recientemente lo llamaban sus más allegados.

Mal le sonrió torcidamente, apoyando su codo en el respaldo de la silla de Scarlett para acercarse un poco más.

—Pareces algo tensa. —ronroneó, acercándola a él con su brazo. Pero Scarlett rodó los ojos e intentó mantener distancia. —Oh, por favor. A mi no me engañas.

Scarlett bufó, reservándose sus comentarios sobre el secreto que Mike guardaba y que tantos problemas le estaba creando con sus amigos. Pero Mal, esa personalidad descarada y perversa, colocó un pequeño frasco con un par de pastillas frente a ella.

—No estoy interesada en los fármacos con los que trabajas, Mal.

—Yo no opino lo mismo, Scarlett. Pero de todos modos, quédatelo. Estoy seguro que cuando te sientas tan ansiosa, al grado de dejar salir lo que tú también escondes, las tomarás.

Iba a responder con algún comentario mordaz que dejara en claro que ella no iba a mostrarse débil ante nada. ¿Perder su perfecta reputación como una inofensiva chica nerd sólo por unos calmantes? No, gracias.

—¡Asistente, ¿dónde estás?!

Pero cuando la voz de Max resonó en la silenciosa biblioteca, seguida del grito de la bibliotecaria para que guardara silencio, Scarlett tuvo que hacer gala de un inmenso auto-control para no tomar el frasco.

La sonrisa de Mal se ensanchó y rió cínicamente ante su cara de sufrimiento. Se levantó, con las manos en los bolsillos la miró con burla.

—Si quieres más, ya sabes dónde buscarme. Sé que la necesitarás.

Gruñó, más malhumorada que nunca. Y Max llegó, fulminando a Mal con la mirada.

—¡Oye, aléjate de mi asistente! ¡El mal no tiene tiempo para coqueteos!

Mal se rió de él y se retiró, ignorándolo descaramente. Max bufó, molesto y se cruzó de brazos. Se giró en dirección a la pelirroja para pedirle explicaciones, pero sólo la vio guardando un objeto pequeño en su bolso.

—¿Escondiendo algo a tu maestro del mal? ¡Así no llegarás a ser nadie, niña tonta!

La pelirroja se contuvo de darle un puñetazo en la cara y se tranquilizó para continuar con la actuación de siempre.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Eso ha sido todo por ahora! Espero que les haya gustado el prólogo.<em>**

**_Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw._**

**_¡Saludos!_**


	2. Estrés

_**La ley del magnetismo**_

_**Disclaimer: Drama Total y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Resumen: Los polos iguales se repelen. Los polos opuestos se atraen. Es simple magnetismo, no romanticismo. Y pese a la atracción, está muy segura de que ella y Max se repelen. O al menos ella lo hace. AU. Scax (Scarlett x Max) **_

_**Advertencias: Lime y lemon en los próximos capítulos. Lenguaje un poco fuerte. Por favor, si no te gusta o sí la pareja no es de tu agrado, no leas.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Estrés<strong>

—Scarlett, ¿te sientes bien?

Un mareo la atacó y tuvo de detenerse en medio del pasillo. Se tambaleó y terminó recargándose en la pared en donde había un par de anuncios sobre el equipo de fútbol americano y del club de la ciencia.

Jasmine se acercó hacia ella, tomó los libros que cargaba y esperó pacientemente hasta que la pelirroja se sintiera mejor. O al menos para que pudiera dejar de aferrarse a la pared.

—Sí, estoy mejor. Gracias.

—No lo pareces. Deberías tomarte un descanso. Yo puedo continuar con el trabajo.

Scarlett se enderezó. Arregló su peinado y negó, secándose un poco el sudor de la frente.

—Estaré bien. Continuemos.

No es que fueran amigas, pero eran compañeras. Incluso compartían habitación. Y pese a que no era tan cercana a ella, Jasmine se preocupaba por lo agotada que estaba la pelirroja. El estrés se le notaba a kilómetros, casi como si fuera un elefante en medio de una expedición.

Llegaron a la biblioteca. Tenían poco tiempo para terminar el trabajo y aún tenían que revisar muchos libros. Shawn estaba ahí, temblando visiblemente y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, completamente rojos.

Scarlett pudo deducir que había pasado la noche en vela creyendo que los zombies iban tras de él tras tomar el mando del campus, otra vez. Pero no le dio importancia. El chico estaba despierto, con un café en la mano. Podría trabajar. No había ningún problema.

Se repartieron tareas e iniciaron. Scarlett sintió que en un determinado momento, al leer acerca de la teoría del magnetismo comenzaba a cabecear. Sus párpados se volvieron pesados e incluso se descubrió a sí misma separando abruptamente el rostro del libro, antes de que pudiera estrellarse.

Sus dos compañeros la miraron preocupados, pero ella simplemente sonrió forzadamente, como cuando explicaba algo y tenía que volver a hacerlo ahora con palabras que pudiera entender un _Homo Sapiens_ por debajo de la media.

El chico paranoico le ofreció su vaso humeante, pero ella lo rechazó sin siquiera prestarle mucha atención. Centró su atención en sus apuntes, revisando que no se hubiera equivocado al escribir.

Casi se palmea al ver un monumental error.

"_Los polos iguales se repelen. Los polos iguales se atraen."_

Tachoneó y procedió a corregir.

"_Los polos iguales se repelen. Los polos opuestos se atraen." _

Jasmine sonrió al ver aquello, y aprovechando que Shawn se había retirado para buscar más información, colocó una mano en el hombro de Scarlett de forma amistosa.

—Tú y Max son iguales, pero tienen diferencias que los complementan.

Un tic se instaló en su ojo izquierdo, como cada vez que escuchaba alguna insinuación o comentario directo acerca de ella y Max como pareja. Esto era simplemente increíble. Era tan... estúpido e ilógico, ¡ella jamás se fijaría en él! No podía creer que nadie, absolutamente nadie en esa enorme escuela se diera cuenta de que sólo utilizaba al chico por los fondos que utilizaba para financiar sus inventos.

Sí, sin duda era una gran actriz. ¡Pero era inaudito!

—No entiendo a qué viene eso. —se sinceró, apretando más la pluma en su mano, que a su vez marcó tanto lo que escribía, que apostaba a que en hojas posteriores se podría leer claramente el texto.

Jasmine rió, como si hubiera esperado esa respuesta.

—Sólo creí que necesitabas relajarte.

Oh, sí. Lo necesitaba. Pero esa no era la manera. ¿Quién se sentiría menos agotado ante eso? ¡Nadie! ¡Nadie que estuviera cuerdo! Y ella estaba cuerda, definitivamente.

—Si me disculpas, creo que debo tomar algo para el dolor de cabeza.

Sabía que probablemente eran sedantes, tranquilizantes o tal vez somníferos. Pero daba igual. Tomó el frasco que Mal le había dado hace unos días y que había evitado, en lo posible, tocar debido a la tentación que provocaba.

Leyó la pequeña etiqueta, que rezaba: "_Dos pastillas ante dolores de cabeza. Disfrútalo._"

Siguió las instrucciones y entonces, un par de segundos después de haberlas ingerido con un poco de agua, sintió una sensación relajante recorrer su cuerpo.

Y un pequeño calor nacer en su vientre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Eso ha sido todo por ahora!<br>**_

_**Respondiendo rw's:**_

_**cupcake de fresa.- ¡Espero que te haya gustado! Estoy intentando escribir varios capítulos antes de actualizar, para no tardarme demasiado en publicar. Mil gracias por leer y comentar.**_

_**NB y You.- Es un gusto, NB y You. A mi también me fascina Scarlett. ¿Me creerán si acaso les digo que, desde que la ví en un capítulo y al terminar de ver la temporada, no he dejado de hablar de ella? Pues es así. Me gusta mucho el Scax porque... no lo sé, realmente. Sólo me gusta. Me hacen reír mucho. Me emociono y pues así. Por cierto, espero que les guste este capítulo. Mil gracias por leer y comentar.  
><strong>_

_**DanTheSociopath.- Sí, fue algo breve. Por lo general empiezo mis fics de esa manera. Me alegro que te haya sacado una risa, espero que esto o tal vez los capítulos que siguen también lo hagan. Me gusta hacer reír a la gente, ya sabes. Espero que te guste. Intentaré no tardar en actualizar. ¡Gracias por ponerme en Favoritos, es un gran honor! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Y muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar.  
><strong>_

_**¡Muchas gracias a todos! Incluso a esos lectores fantasma que no comentan. Espero que les haya gustado.  
><strong>_

_**Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw.  
><strong>_

_**¡Saludos!**_


	3. Efectos secundarios

_**La ley del magnetismo**_

_**Disclaimer: Drama Total y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Resumen: Los polos iguales se repelen. Los polos opuestos se atraen. Es simple magnetismo, no romanticismo. Y pese a la atracción, está muy segura de que ella y Max se repelen. O al menos ella lo hace. AU. Scax (Scarlett x Max) **_

_**Advertencias: Lime y lemon en los próximos capítulos. Lenguaje un poco fuerte. Por favor, si no te gusta o sí la pareja no es de tu agrado, no leas.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Efectos secundarios.<strong>

Normalmente no tenía problemas para pasar a través de las etapas de un sueño perfecto y reparador. A lo largo de los años había aprendido diversas técnicas para poder dormir bien y no sufrir de insomnio.

Pero no había previsto algo como... eso.

Volvió a cruzar fuertemente las piernas, en un vano intento por aminorar las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo. Pero en lugar de ello, la presión no hizo sino más que aumentarlas. Por instinto, suspiró.

No entendía cómo podía estar bañada en sudor y a punto de ser víctima de una combustión espontánea, si afuera llovía torrencialmente. Miró de reojo a su compañera de habitación. Jasmine estaba placidamente dormida, riendo entre sueños. Seguro anhelando a su querido enemigo de los zombies consigo.

Ella sólo quería sentirse fresca. Sin tanto calor encima.

Se levantó, sintiendo aún el calor en su vientre. Salió de su habitación, intentando ser lo más silenciosa posible para no despertar a nadie. Normalmente no tenía problemas para pasar desapercibida, pero estando tan tensa como en ese momento no estaba segura.

Tardó demasiado en llegar hasta los baños de las chicas, pues al recorrer los pasillos se detenía cada dos pasos.

Lo primero que hizo fue mirarse al espejo. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo, al grado que amenazaba gravemente su apariencia. No quería tener la cara del mismo color que su cabello. Además sudaba más de lo que había imaginado.

Se lavó el rostro con agua helada, mirándose en ocasiones al espejo. No disminuía. Parecía tener fiebre o algún tipo de enfermedad extraña que sólo la hacía sentir incómoda consigo misma. ¿Pero qué?

Tal vez estaba intoxicada. ¡Sí, eso debía ser! Su cuerpo estaba intentando eliminar el alimento en mal estado que le había provocado malestar. Tendría que ir a la enfermería lo antes posible para ser diagnosticada y recibir el medicamento necesa...

Medicamento...

¡Mal! ¿Cómo pudo haber caído tan estúpidamente en eso, por un simple dolor de cabeza? Debió pensar en ese momento los efectos secundarios que podría tener antes de enloquecer. Irónicamente, había aceptado tomarlos para evitar _eso_.

Empezó a maldecir mentalmente, mientas seguía mojándose el rostro para aminorar el calor. Entonces la puerta de uno de los cubículos detrás de ella se abrió y Sugar salió, eructando y subiéndose la ropa interior de la parte de atrás, como si no le importaba. Y probablemente no le importaba.

—¡Oh, querida! ¡Te ves terrible, más de lo usual! —comentó la rubia regordeta, acercándose a ella. La tomó del rostro para verla mejor y negó, como si reprobara la apariencia de Scarlett. — Me recuerdas a una de mis amigas cuando tomó esas pastillas que Mal le vendió, ¡ella estaba tan...!

—¡¿Pastillas?! ¡¿Qué tipo de pastillas?!

—Oh, sí, sí. Tú sabes, ella tenía ciertos problemas con su novio porque era demasiado tímida. —contó, mirándose al espejo y acomodándose el cabello. — Así que compró estos estimulantes para ser más atrevida en la cama.

—¿Qué?

—¡Lo sé! ¡Es bastante patético! Pero bueno, tú nunca tomarías nada de ese tipo. No eres de _esas_. —comentó, sonriendo tontamente. — Así que tal vez sólo estés enferma.

Entonces estaba irremediablemente excitada...

Mierda.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Eso ha sido todo por ahora! <strong>_

_**Respondiendo rw's:  
><strong>_

_**ScaleneCandy: ¡Hey, muchas gracias por el rw! También son mis favoritos de la temporada. Y he aquí la continuación. Espero que te haya gustado.**_

_**voltina snape: ¡Lo sé! Me decepcioné al no ver ningún fic Scax en español. Creo que son una pareja muy cómica. En fin, espero que te haya gustado. Y por cierto, adivinaste. xD Espero que te haya gustado la continuación.  
><strong>_

_**Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw. Eso me haría muy feliz.**_

_**¡Saludos! **_


	4. Escarlata por la pena

_**La ley del magnetismo**_

_**Disclaimer: Drama Total y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Resumen: Los polos iguales se repelen. Los polos opuestos se atraen. Es simple magnetismo, no romanticismo. Y pese a la atracción, está muy segura de que ella y Max se repelen. O al menos ella lo hace. AU. Scax (Scarlett x Max) **_

_**Advertencias: Lime y lemon en los próximos capítulos. Lenguaje un poco fuerte. Por favor, si no te gusta o sí la pareja no es de tu agrado, no leas.**_

_**El título de este capítulo es un juego de palabras. Scarlett significa Escarlata en español, ¿entienden? Escarlata, roja... Ay, por eso no tengo amigos :(**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Escarlata por la pena.<strong>

Sintió una breve caricia deslizarse a lo largo de su cuello, pasando por su clavícula y llegando hasta el hombro, el cual apretó firmemente. No sintió daño; al contrario, su cuerpo se estremeció ante su tacto.

Un par de labios recorrieron el mismo camino que esos dedos, y la hicieron suspirar. Se arqueó, aferrándose a los bordes de la cama y apretando fuertemente los labios para no dejar que ningún suspiro o gemido saliera.

Con sus sentidos desorientados, intentó separar a quién fuera su amante para verle la cara, pero este no se lo permitió. La tomó de las muñecas, colocándolas a la altura de su cabeza para mantenerla de esa manera. Y entonces Scarlett sintió que explotaba en un efímero gemido.

El rostro se acercó a ella y se apoderó de sus labios con los propios. Ella sintió entonces entre breves mordidas, que éste hablaba. Una frase muy peculiar y que sin embargo, le erizó la piel. Pero no de placer.

— ¿Ya terminaste de holgazanear? —cuestionó la irritante voz de Max, matando el ambiente erótico que se había formado.

Y entonces despertó.

El enano de cabello morado, impaciente por la demora de esa torpe —como solía llamarla él— terminó por subirse abruptamente en su cama y comenzó a saltar encima de ella, vociferando un "¡Levántate!" cada vez que sus pies hacían contacto de nuevo con la superficie acolchonada, y que podrían despertar a todo el dormitorio.

Scarlett se enderezó y empujó a Max, haciendo que éste resbalara y cayera al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza con el suelo. Este se quejó, chilló y lloriqueó. Como siempre.

Con la respiración entrecortada y empapada de sudor, revisó que no hubiera nadie más presente. Jasmine, al parecer, se había ido. Pero eso no le aseguraba que no la hubiera notado, después de todo no podía controlar sus movimientos externos mientras dormía.

Max empezó a gritarle por holgazana y grosera, pero ella no le dio importancia. Él parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que había sido espectador de una adolescente llena de hormonas —naturales y otras de las cuales desconocía su procedencia— en medio de un sueño húmedo.

— ¡... mi cerebro! ¡Y además...! ¿Estás escuchándome?

Se encogió de hombros. Realmente no le importaba actuar en ese momento. Estaba demasiado concentrada en no mostrar signos post-orgásmicos frente a él. Max iba a continuar, pero entonces le cubrió la boca con la mano, apretándola para evitar que éste siquiera emitiera sonidos sordos.

—Afuera, Max.

— ¡No soy tu perro!

—Soy consciente de que incluso tú, siendo tan idiota, puedes reconocer que no eres un cánido. También sé que no sabes qué significa eso. Pero tan sólo para aclarar; no eres mi perro, lo sé, porque a mi perro no lo sacaría para darme una ducha.

Entonces él pareció entender. O tal vez sólo comprendió la parte donde aclaró que se ducharía. El punto es que enrojeció, adquiriendo una apariencia bastante anormal debido a su cabello morado. El chico retrocedió y entonces frunció el ceño.

Apenas se percató de que había sonreído burlonamente ante su reacción digna de un niño.

—Más te vale no tardar, asistente; ¡tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer!

Scarlett rodó los ojos, pero terminó por ceder. Asintió. Y le señaló la puerta. Max se retiró por fin, fingiendo un porte de dignidad que definitivamente tendría que grabar en su memoria para sacarla a relucir cuando éste cometiera un error o actuara como una niña. Sería divertido.

Tanto como traumar a su hermano, no. Pero lo sería.

—Por cierto, —se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, luciendo bastante serio — mi nombre no es para susurrarlo en sueños; ha sido minuciosamente seleccionado para gritarlo con horror. Recuérdalo antes de dormir para la próxima.

Y cerró la puerta tras de él. Ella simplemente se quedó ahí, de pie en medio de la habitación, sin aire y sintiendo que caería en cualquier momento.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Gracias por leer! <em>**

**_Respondiendo rw's:_**

**_ScaleneCandy: Espero que estando de ociosa de haya llegado la alerta nuevamente XD Oh, no te preocupes. De hecho yo me tardé mucho en decidirme en un afrodisíaco y otra cosa que sería más perjudicial. Pero bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias por el rw._**

**_OFIXD: ¡Muchas gracias, me siento halagada! ¡Gracias por comentar!  
><em>**

**_cupcake de fresa: A mi también me gusta cada que escribo un nuevo capítulo. ¡Gracias por comentar!_**

**_Sallychan-Stories: ¡OMG! Me emocioné tanto cuando ví tu comentario. ¡Muchas gracias por hacerlo! Espero que esta vez el traductor no te haya puesto más difícil el leer. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Y gracias por comentar!_**

**_Eso ha sido todo por ahora. Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw. Eso me haría muy feliz.  
><em>**

**_¡Saludos!_**


	5. Incómodamente fácil de resolver

_**La ley del magnetismo**_

_**Disclaimer: Drama Total y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Resumen: Los polos iguales se repelen. Los polos opuestos se atraen. Es simple magnetismo, no romanticismo. Y pese a la atracción, está muy segura de que ella y Max se repelen. O al menos ella lo hace. AU. Scax (Scarlett x Max) **_

_**Advertencias: Lime y lemon en los próximos capítulos. Lenguaje un poco fuerte. Por favor, si no te gusta o sí la pareja no es de tu agrado, no leas.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Incómodamente fácil de resolver. <strong>

El plan de demorarse lo suficiente como para hartar a Max y que éste se fuera sin ella sonaba muy bien. Bastante. De hecho, lo había aplicado un par de veces anteriores y había funcionado debido a la poca paciencia del enano. Aunque después se ganara un buen regaño que poco le importaba, valía la pena.

Pero esta vez no podría aplicarlo así, como sí nada. Sería darle demasiada importancia al asunto. Y para ella definitivamente era innecesario preocuparse por ello.

Al menos, pensó, ya no tenía tanto calor. Aunque tan sólo para cerciorarse, se dio una ducha con agua helada. Y sí, había funcionado al dejar que su inconsciente creara las imágenes que se le diera la gana al dormir, por más bizarras que éstas fueran estando despierta.

Al salir, notó que Max no le había reprochado por su tardanza como siempre hacía pese a tardarse poco más de cinco minutos. Este simplemente miraba indiferente hacia el exterior, concentrado en algo demasiado complicado para su deficiente IQ.

Se miraron y la incomodidad comenzó.

Cuando llegaron a la primera clase de ese día, se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares sin hacer contacto visual aún. Scarlett suspiró pesadamente, algo incómoda. Esa nueva actitud en Max era extraña, al menos en él.

Un par de alumnos más llegaron, entre ellos Mal. Scarlett lo fulminó con la mirada, y éste le sonrió fingiendo inocencia. Lo sabía, era él. Pero estaba manipulando la personalidad y cuerpo de Mike.

El chico se acercó a ella, sin borrar su sonrisa.

— ¿Me odias?

—No sabes cuánto.

Mal rió ante su respuesta y se encogió de hombros.

—Tú sabes bien qué debes hacer. En verdad dudé en que terminarías tomándotelas, pero créeme; cuando lo hagas, te sentirás mejor que nunca.

Scarlett bufó.

—No será necesario.

—Lo será. Las duchas frías no te servirán por siempre.

Casi rompe su lápiz por la frustración. Y cuando Mal fue a su respectivo asiento, Scarlett por inercia miró a Max. Éste tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba cruzado de brazos.

—El mal no...

—No tiene tiempo para coquetear. Ya. Lo. Sé.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Eso ha sido todo por ahora! ¡Espero que les haya gustado!<strong>_

_**Respondiendo rw's:**_

_**ScaleneCandy: Max simplemente no entendía qué sucedía xD seguramente, de saberlo, de todos modos habría interrumpido. Pero para declararse el villano más deseado de la escuela -incluso por su asistente xD- Espero que te haya gustado. ¡Y gracias por comentar!**_

_**OFIXD: LOL! Esto no fue nada. Espera unos cuántos capítulos más, y te daré lo que necesitas (?) XD Lol. Gracias por comentar *O* **_

_**KovatePrivalski97: ¡Yey, te animaste a leer! Me alegro muchísimo. Me siento tan... u Yey. Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo cap. Ya sabes, cortos pero buenos (?) ¡Te quiero! ¡Gracias por comentar! **_

_**voltina snape: A mi me alegra actualizar rápido. Es divertido xD Este es el primer fic con el que me pasa esto, y eso me emociona. Acabo de escuchar esa canción y sin duda pensé en Scarlett con Max varias veces en diferentes situaciones xD Sígueme recomendando canciones, ayudaría mucho al fic. ¡Y gracias por comentar! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también.**_

_**Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw. Eso me haría muy feliz y me ayudaría a escribir más rápido.**_

_**¡Saludos! **_


	6. El juego de robar y apostar

_**La ley del magnetismo**_

_**Disclaimer: Drama Total y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Resumen: Los polos iguales se repelen. Los polos opuestos se atraen. Es simple magnetismo, no romanticismo. Y pese a la atracción, está muy segura de que ella y Max se repelen. O al menos ella lo hace. AU. Scax (Scarlett x Max) **_

_**Advertencias: Lime y lemon en los próximos capítulos. Lenguaje un poco fuerte. Por favor, si no te gusta o sí la pareja no es de tu agrado, no leas.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: El juego de robar y apostar.<strong>

—¡Ustedes se ven tan hermosos!

Ante la exclamación de Sugar, Scarlett rodó los ojos. Claramente, la interacción entre ella y Max debería reducirse al mínimo en público debido a las insinuaciones e indirectas de la gente.

Que Max se acercara a ella para quitarle los lentes no significaba nada. En absoluto. Él solamente le reprochó por ser tan ciega y, a modo de burla, le había retirado los lentes para limpiarlos por sí mismo. _A ver si ves mejor, asistente_; había dicho.

¿Qué había de romántico en eso, por el amor de Dios?

Miró a Max, quién sonreía orgulloso de sí mismo. Bufó y se los arrebató para ponérselos y darle la espalda a ambos.

—No tienes por qué fingir. Siempre he sabido que te sientes inevitablemente atraída hacia mi. —comentó Max, tras dejar a Sugar con corazones en los ojos por su _amor tan hermoso_.

Scarlett simplemente no respondió. Volvió su mirada hacia los planos que tenía.

—Exactamente, ¿esto para qué es?

—¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Es un imán! Para atraer dinero y artículos valiosos de los estudiantes.¡Seremos ricos!

Ella se palmeó la cara y negó con la cabeza.

—Max, no creo que un imán funcione para robar. Sería demasiado obvio. En dado caso, ¿por qué no crear una distracción frente a tus víctimas pre-seleccionadas para tomar lo que quieres sin que se den cuenta?

Max arqueó una ceja, con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Oye, tengo una mejor idea! ¡Podríamos distraerlos y robarles!

—Sí que eres un genio.

—Podríamos aprovechar este evento para comenzar —comentó Scarlett, mirando de reojo a Max que la seguía. Ante la mirada confusa del joven, suspiró pesadamente. — Con las _distracciones_, Max.

—¿En serio? ¿En medio del partido de fútbol? Parece bastante ridículo arriesgarse.

—Al menos el 99% de la población estudiantil en las gradas estará apoyando a su respectivo equipo. El otro 1% somos tú y yo. No se darán cuenta.

Max se cruzó de brazos, mirando con desconfianza a la pelirroja.

—Cómo quieras. Pero yo aposté con Leonard a que ganarían las Ratas Tóxicas, así que tengo que ver el partido.

—Las Ratas Tóxicas, ¿eh? Han entrenado mucho, seguro ganarán.

Scarlett y Max tomaron asiento entre el mar de gente que se movía y entonaba a gritos el himno de la escuela. Scarlett sonreía de manera despreocupada, así que el auto proclamado villano decidió que lo mejor sería hacer lo propio.

El partido empezó. Pero fue demasiado reñido desde el principio. Y no fue sino hasta el final, cuando todos estaban concentrados hasta la idiotez en el juego, que Scarlett decidió moverse. Entonces Max vio como Lightning cruzaba el terreno de juego a gran velocidad con el balón sujeto como si fuera lo más preciado para él. Antes de que pudiera verlo llegar, Scarlett lo codeó y le señaló a una chica a lado de ella, que estaba besándose con su novio de manera apasionada.

Scarlett se inclinó y con manos hábiles y rápidas, tanto que podría maquillar a un oso, logró quitarle a la chica el celular que se asomaba de su bolso. Max parpadeó sorprendido ante su agilidad, y al segundo siguiente, cuando pensaba decir un corto halago para después añadir lo útil que había resultado ser, la euforia empezó a invadir el estadio.

Lightning, el jugador estrella de las Ratas Tóxicas había hecho la anotación final que le había concedido la victoria a su equipo, y ahora todos lo vitoreaban.

Max hizo un gesto de victoria e incluso pudo ver desde su posición a Leonard lloriquear. Incluso, por la felicidad de haber ganado la apuesta, se giró hacia su asistente que guardaba el objeto hurtado en su bolso. Y la abrazó.

—¡He ganado, asistente! ¡Gané!

Scarlett lo miró confundida y pese a la sorpresa por ese acercamiento, le devolvió el abrazo.

—Y exactamente, ¿qué apostaste?

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Eso ha sido todo por ahora! ¡Espero que les haya gustado! <strong>_

_**Respondienod rw's:**_

_**solo yo: ¡Ya, vale! ¡Ya lo continué! D: No me mates XD ¡Gracias por comentar!  
><strong>_

_**KovatePrivalski97: Sé que son demasiado cortos, pero espero que el lemon lo compense XD Y en realidad, Scarlett ya estaba loca sin necesidad de afrodisíacos (?) XD LOL. Espero que te haya gustado. ¡Y gracias por comentar!**_

_**Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw. Eso me haría muy feliz y me animaría a escribir más rápido.**_

_**¡Saludos! **_


	7. El héroe de las mentiras

_**La ley del magnetismo**_

_**Disclaimer: Drama Total y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Resumen: Los polos iguales se repelen. Los polos opuestos se atraen. Es simple magnetismo, no romanticismo. Y pese a la atracción, está muy segura de que ella y Max se repelen. O al menos ella lo hace. AU. Scax (Scarlett x Max) **_

_**Advertencias: Lime y lemon en los próximos capítulos. Lenguaje un poco fuerte. Por favor, si no te gusta o sí la pareja no es de tu agrado, no leas.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: El héroe de las mentiras<strong>

—¡¿Una cita conmigo?! ¡¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza?!

Max simplemente no le dio importancia al grito de Scarlett. Aunque al ver que sus ojos se volvían más chicos y se acercaba hacia él de manera que sugería una gran amenaza contra su integridad, levantó las manos en son de paz.

—Tranquila, Scarlett. ¡Después de todo, gané! Y además, tengo la mitad de su colección de artículos de Harry Potter.

Ella sabía que Max era un incompetente para reparar los daños que había ocasionado con sus errores, pero definitivamente esto era inaudito. Lo tomó de las solapas de su traje de villano y lo empujó contra el árbol.

—Eres un imbécil —afirmó, dándose la vuelta. Pero no dio ni dos pasos cuando alguien la tomó del brazo. Iba a regresar y darle un puñetazo a Max, pero antes de hacerlo, pudo ver que otra persona se colocaba en frente de ella.

—Sí. Al parecer ella lo tiene. —dijo la chica, de brazos cruzados y mirando con desaprobación a Scarlett. La pelirroja parpadeó confundida y retrocedió, pero el novio de la chica no le permitía alejarse.

—¿Acaso te conozco?

—No. Pero no es necesario que los ladrones conozcan a sus víctimas, ¿no?

Scarlett bajó su mirada hacia su pequeño bolso. Este vibraba y emitía una canción con mucho ritmo. ¡Maldita sea! Se había enojado tanto con Max que se había olvidado completamente de apagar el celular.

Levantó las manos, dispuesta a inventarse cualquier explicación lógica y que la pusiera en una posición de víctima. Pero no pudo pensar a tiempo. Entonces Max se acercó y carraspeó, haciendo que el chico la soltase.

—Si me disculpan; creo que yo puedo explicar este malentendido.

Oh, no. Él no. Se mordió el labio y lo fulminó con la mirada, sintiendo que la furia comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo nuevamente. Pero este le sonrió sin ninguna preocupación.

—Es nuestro aniversario. Y como me encontré este celular tirado, decidí regalárselo —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Scarlett no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, al menos no pudo dejar de balbucear para evitar que el tipo que la sostenía decidiera dejarla libre para acercarse a Max y acestarle un golpe en el estómago que lo dejó retorciéndose en el piso. Aún, cuando Max le reclamó su ayuda, seguía en shock.

Se arrodilló hasta quedar a su altura y lo ayudó a levantarse. Entonces, sintiendo la furia desvanecerse y otra sensación familiar y a la vez problemática recorrerla, llenándola de un calor especial, fue que le dio un beso.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Eso ha sido todo por ahora! Espero que les haya gustado 7u7<em>**

**_Respondiendo rw's_**

**_KovatePrivalski97: Tú, por cosas del destino, ya lo sabías 7u7 Tranquila, la calentura de Scarlett pronto se calmará xDD Espero (?) ¡Gracias por comentar!_**

**_solo yo: OMG, OMG, OMG He aquí la continuación xD Ya está, espero que te haya gustado. Y gracias por comentar._**

**_OFIXD: Ahora SÍ va a ser la hora sexy 7u7 ¡gracias por comentar! u Espero que te haya gustado_**

**_yp: ¡Gracias! Ya lo continué, espero que te haya gustado. Espero que te haya gustado._**

**_ScaleneCandy: Hey, qué bien que hiciste acto de presencia 7u7 ¡Muchas gracias! Hago lo que puedo para mantenerlo IC. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Gracias por comentar! _**

**_DanTheSociopath: LOL, ¿no te gusta que actualice demasiado rápido? XD Es que me gusta hacerlo. Es algo nuevo para mi (?) Y sí, Scarlett siente algo por ese enano. ¡Es que son tan -inserte grito fangirlezco de Sugar aquí-! Me alegra que te haya sacado una risa, hago lo posible por mantenerlo IC. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Espero que te haya gustado.  
><em>**

**_¡Gracias a todos! Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw. Eso me ayudaría a actualizar aún más rápido._**

**_Por cierto, ¿les gusta que actualice rápido? ¿Y alguien tiene alguna canción en mente que le recuerde a Scax? Ya me recomendaron True love de Pink, así que esa no cuenta._**

**_¡Saludos!_**


	8. El mal no se besuquea

_**La ley del magnetismo**_

_**Disclaimer: Drama Total y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Resumen: Los polos iguales se repelen. Los polos opuestos se atraen. Es simple magnetismo, no romanticismo. Y pese a la atracción, está muy segura de que ella y Max se repelen. O al menos ella lo hace. AU. Scax (Scarlett x Max) **_

_**Advertencias: Lime y lemon en los próximos capítulos. Lenguaje un poco fuerte. Por favor, si no te gusta o sí la pareja no es de tu agrado, no leas.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: El mal no se besuquea<strong>

Nunca antes había estado ante una situación tan... rara.

Sí, rara. Simplemente no encontraba las palabras suficientes para describir lo que sucedía y cómo se sentía. Y no era porque estuviera utilizando su boca para presionarla contra la de Max, quien la miraba congelado. No, no era eso. Era algo diferente.

Recapituló mentalmente, mientras se separaba tan sólo un poco para volver a juntar sus labios con los de Max. Los últimos diez minutos llegaron a su mente a modo de veloces flashes que la marearon por un momento y se desvanecieron cuando el enano de pelo morado dejó de estar paralizado y comenzó a devolverle el beso.

Scarlett lo tomó del rostro y acarició suavemente. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse conforme sus labios se movían entre sí. Max se aferró a ella, un gesto que parecía denotar lo que jamás diría por orgullo o idiotez.

Si bien su instinto le dictaba continuar en esa posición, inclinándose para continuar con el beso, su cuerpo le mandó la alerta de que estaba quedándose sin aire. Sin aire no hay oxigenación, sin oxigenación el funcionamiento de las actividades vitales en su organismo podrían ralentizarse al punto de que podrían detenerse. En dado caso, si bien su cuerpo lucharía por separarse de Max antes de que pudiera cometerse un suicidio en busca del placer...

¿En qué estaba pensando? Se preguntó cuando Max le dio tan sólo un momento de respiro y volvió a atacar su boca.

Podría haber continuado por un largo rato de esa manera, jugueteando al tira y afloja con Max. Mordiendo y sintiendo que sus labios eran succionados. Pero no pudo. Un baldazo de agua fría le cayó encima.

Literalmente.

Se separó abruptamente de Max, gritando por el agua helada que le recorrió el cuerpo por completo, al punto de que ahora escurría como si hubiera sido víctima de una tormenta. Se quitó los lentes, ahora inútiles debido al agua que le impedía ver a través de ellos. Pero incluso sin ellos, pudo reconocer al que los había mojado.

Mal.

Este sonrió ampliamente, lanzando la cubeta y golpeando a Max con ella en el proceso. Se acercó a Scarlett, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Alguien había dicho que no cedería? —se burló, haciéndola gruñir por la furia. —Hey, tranquila. Después de todo, el mal no termina en la Ciudad de los Besuqueos, ¿no?

Entonces Scarlett logró acestarle un puñetazo que, si bien no era buena en actividades físicas o de comida, logró hacer que Mal cayera de espaldas y se golpeara la cabeza.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Eso ha sido todo por ahora! Espero que les haya gustado.<strong>_

_**Respondienod rw's: **_

_**KovatePrivalski97: Me alegro que Max empiece a agradarte 7u7 es ganancia. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado u ¡gracias por comentar y por la canción!**_

_**solo yo: No, no bastan las de mi iPod XD necesito más! Gracias por comentar 7u7 **_

_**ScaleneCandy: ¡No mueras! Aún tienes que leer. En realidad, Max apostó con Leonard y sí perdía, el chico-mago tendría oportunidad de salir con Scarlett. Max, no. Pero me has dado una gran idea 7u7 ¡Y yo también pienso en Scax con esa canción! ¡Me encanta! u Gracias por leer y comentar.**_

_**OFIXD: ¡Ya la escuché y morí! XD Gracias por comentar, espero que te haya gustado el cap.**_

_**voltina snape: Algo de azúcar no viene mal, ¿no? Pues prepárate 7u7 Yo también lo adoro u y espero más recomendaciones.**_

_**Guets: ¡Querido anónimo! Espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por comentar y hacer acto de presencia :B**_

_**Por cierto, hay una canción que especialmente me recuerda a Scax y me gusta mucho. She's so mean de Matchbox 20. ¡Escuchénla! u  
><strong>_

_**Si te gustó, deja rw. Si no te gustó, deja rw.  
><strong>_

_**¡Saludos!**_


	9. Práctica e inconscientemente casados

_**La ley del magnetismo**_

_**Disclaimer: Drama Total y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Resumen: Los polos iguales se repelen. Los polos opuestos se atraen. Es simple magnetismo, no romanticismo. Y pese a la atracción, está muy segura de que ella y Max se repelen. O al menos ella lo hace. AU. Scax (Scarlett x Max) **_

_**Advertencias: Lime y lemon en los próximos capítulos. Lenguaje un poco fuerte. Por favor, si no te gusta o sí la pareja no es de tu agrado, no leas.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Práctica e inconscientemente casados<strong>

—Entonces lo golpeaste por interrumpir tu beso con Max.

—No. Lo golpeé por lanzarme una cubeta de agua helada. Detesto enfermarme. Y además, lo de Max fue un accidente. Tropecé.

—Claro, Scarlett. Te creo. —dijo Jasmine, sonriendo divertida y cubriéndose la boca con la mano para no soltar una carcajada.

—Debes admitirlo. Ustedes dos en verdad parecen una pareja. Casi como si estuvieran casados.

Ante el comentario de Sammy, ella se sonrojó furiosamente, sintiendo un pequeño tic nacer en su ojo. Suspiró pesadamente, como si fuera a recitar un discurso de memoria y que en reiteradas ocasiones, debido al nulo entendimiento de su interlocutor. Y de cierta forma, así era.

—Max y yo no somos pareja.

Su comentario provocó que sus compañeras rieran un poco. Alguien tocó la puerta, y entonces Scarlett comenzó a cuestionarse en sí creer o no en las coincidencias. Porque ahí estaba Max, casi como si la charla que Jasmine y Sammy habían empezado interrumpiendo su lectura lo hubiera llamado.

—Apártate. —ordenó éste a la chica más alta cuando fue recibido. Ella rodó los ojos.

—Sí, yo también he extrañado un poco tu carisma, Max.

Él simplemente la ignoró y avanzó al interior de la habitación hasta llegar a Scarlett, que estaba comodamente sentada en su cama y con un libro sobre las piernas. Sin dejar de fruncir el ceño estiró el brazo, entregándole una bolsa de plástico a la pelirroja. Ella la tomó, mirándolo sin entender.

—He notado que has tenido severos problemas de concentración en los últimos días, así que he preparado algo para que puedas recuperar algo de energía.

—Mi alimentación es regulada y sin excesos, gracias.

—¡Oye, tú siempre me llevas el almuerzo! ¡Te ordeno que lo aceptes! No aceptaré excusas para holgazanear mañana.

Scarlett bufó y asintió, depositándolo a un lado. Cuando sintió su mirada suspicaz, aclaró.

—Lo comeré en un momento. Tengo que terminar este libro para mañana.

Él pareció dudarlo durante un par de segundos, pero sonrió satisfecho y asintió. Estuvo a punto de retirarse, pero entonces Scarlett lo llamó nuevamente, tras pensar durante un par de segundos.

—¡No olvides alimentar a Méchant!

—¿Cómo se te ocurre, asistente? ¡Jamás olvidaría darle de comer a mi beb... creación! Por favor.

—Oh, sí recuerdas alimentarlo. Lo reconozco. ¡Pero soy yo quien debe limpiar sus desechos fecales!

—Algo tenías que hacer, así que deja de quejarte.

Estuvo a punto de dejar en claro que ella era quien más cuidaba al pequeño felino que mantenían escondido de las autoridades escolares, pero entonces sintió nuevamente un calor en su vientre que empezó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Se estremeció y contuvo un jadeo. Miró a Max, intentando fingir desinterés y se encogió de hombros.

—Cómo digas.

Max sonrió orgulloso y se retiró, sin borrar su odiosa sonrisa. Scarlett intentó calmarse antes de que sus instintos la hicieran actuar de manera precipitada. Como con el beso. O con el puñetazo a Mal. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de las miradas de sus compañeras sobre ella.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Te lo dije, Sammey. Prácticamente casados.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Eso ha sido todo por ahora! Espero que les haya gustado.<em>**

**_Respondiendo rw's: _**

**_KovatePrivalski97: Sí, ya comenzó la acción. ¡Y se pondrá mejor! Ya tuh sabeh. Tal vez no le rompió la nariz, tal vez sí. ¿Quién sabe? Aún queda mucho que mostrar en este fic 7u7 Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, ¡y gracias por comentar!_**

**_ScaleneCandy: Mal pausó la diversión UuU pero al menos Max correspondió *O* Tranquila. Una cita llegará. Pronto. Espero que te haya gustado ouo y gracias por comentar.  
><em>**

**_OFIXD: ¡Esa canción me divierte mucho! XD Y sí, correspondió *O* Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Y gracias por comentar :B_**

**_Por cierto, chicos, ¡pronto habrá lemon! :v_**


	10. Tensión sexual

_**La ley del magnetismo**_

_**Disclaimer: Drama Total y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Resumen: Los polos iguales se repelen. Los polos opuestos se atraen. Es simple magnetismo, no romanticismo. Y pese a la atracción, está muy segura de que ella y Max se repelen. O al menos ella lo hace. AU. Scax (Scarlett x Max) **_

_**Advertencias: Lime y lemon en los próximos capítulos. Lenguaje un poco fuerte. Por favor, si no te gusta o sí la pareja no es de tu agrado, no leas.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: Tensión sexual<strong>

No es que no le gustara llevar a Méchant* a pasear durante un rato, cuidando que nadie la viera con el animal para evitarse problemas. Porque Max al hacer dicha tarea había sido descubierto todas y cada una de las veces que había paseado al minino.

Pero cuando se escabullía entre los pies de la gente al pasar y por ende se veía obligada a perseguirlo, se fastidiaba demasiado rápido. Pero esta vez el gato no lo hizo. Casi como si supiera que Scarlett estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre-humano para evitar la fricción entre sus piernas.

Logró cubrir al animal antes de que alguien pudiera verlo y entonces, entró en la habitación de Max aún acariciando a Méchant que yacía acomodado en el interior de su bolsa.

—Max, creo que tu plan de educar a Méchant para volverlo una máquina de maldad está fracasando. Este felino es más holgazán y consentido que nada. Y además... —se detuvo, reparando en que había interrumpido sin saber. Sugar estaba ahí, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. —Oh, perdón. Creo que volveré más tarde.

—¡No te apures, querida! Ya me iba. —aseguró, no sin antes lanzar otra risotada, limpiarse las lágrimas y se acercó a Scarlett para arrebatarle su bolsa. Sacó al felino de su interior y lo metió sin ningún cuidado en su propio accesorio lleno de pequeñas piedras brillantes. Y por fin se fue, logrando que el auto proclamado villano suspirada aliviado.

Scarlett frunció el ceño, mirando a Max para que le explicara algo. Pero él continuó mirando el pequeño apartado que había creado. No sabía para qué servía, pero seguramente era algo malvado. ¿Quién aseguraba que con las piezas de una cámara de vídeo, una batería usada y algo de basura de deportistas no se podía crear nada genial?

—¿Qué hacía Sugar aquí? —cuestionó Scarlett, y Max se sobresaltó ante su cercanía y tono de voz. Sin darse cuenta, ahora la tenía detrás de él, cruzada de brazos y sumamente molesta.

—Además de burlarse de mi genialidad como villano, esa inepta se ha llevado a Méchant. Últimamente han revisado mucho los dormitorios de hombres.

—Yo pude habérmelo quedado.

Max sonrió y giró su silla. Su trabajo podía esperar un poco. Era eso o su vida ante una Scarlett con la respiración entrecortada y que temblaba ligeramente.

—Tú detestas quedártelo.

—¡No me digas! ¿Y desde cuándo te importa lo que no quiero o no? ¡Siempre me ordenas hacer lo que TÚ quieres!

El enano se reclinó en su silla, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿En serio tanto drama por un gato, asistente?

—¡Oh, ¿sigo siendo tu asistente?! ¿O el puesto también se lo ofrecerás a Sugar mientras no estoy?

Ante la interrogante de la pelirroja ambos se quedaron en silencio, sumamente incómodos. Max entonces tuvo que admitir para sí mismo que ver a Scarlett enojada era bastante cautivador. Para él. Ella no se dejó intimidar en ningún momento por el silencio devastador ni por su propia vergüenza. Pero cuando el más bajo rompió el silencio, sintió que no podría contenerse más.

—¿Qué te pasa, Scarlett?

¡Él no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba con ella! Pues bien, tendría que hacérselo entender. Porque a fin de cuentas siempre lo hacía, ¿verdad?

Así que lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y unió sus labios con fiereza. Y fue el detonante.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Eso ha sido todo por ahora! ¡Espero que les haya gustado!<br>**_

_**Aclaraciones: Méchant* significa malvado en francés. O eso me dijo una amiga que le dijo su diccionario de francés (?)**_

_**Respondiendo rw's: **_

_**KovatePrivalski97: HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD Amé tu: "Prácticamente casados, ¿será por eso que no tienen sexo?" xD Y tienes razón, es hora de que Scarlett acepte sus sentimientos. Es más que obvio (?) Y Maaaax *o* le lleva un almuerzo malvado u Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. ¡Gracias por comentar! **_

_**ScaleneCandy: Esos dos son un matrimonio UuU todos lo sabemos. Él llevándole el almuerzo y ella... ella siendo la mujer de la relación (?) Tal vez sí pueda ponerse mejor 7u7 No lo sé. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. ¡Gracias por comentar!**_

_**Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw. Eso me animaría mucho a continuar.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


	11. Hacer el mal y no el amor

_**La ley del magnetismo**_

_**Disclaimer: Drama Total y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Resumen: Los polos iguales se repelen. Los polos opuestos se atraen. Es simple magnetismo, no romanticismo. Y pese a la atracción, está muy segura de que ella y Max se repelen. O al menos ella lo hace. AU. Scax (Scarlett x Max) **_

_**Advertencias: Lime y lemon en los próximos capítulos. Lenguaje un poco fuerte. Por favor, si no te gusta o sí la pareja no es de tu agrado, no leas.**_

_**¡ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE LEMON! Si no te gusta, por favor no leas. :B Si te gusta, oshe shi (?) Les recomiendo leer más abajo, después de 'Respondienod rw's' **_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: Hacer el mal y no el amor<strong>

Scarlett no había sido para nada delicada a la hora de tomarlo de los hombros para obligarlo a levantarse y seguirla sin necesidad de separar sus labios. Probablemente ella seguía enojada, por lo que fuera que él hubiera hecho sin darse cuenta, porque le mordió los labios varias veces.

¿O era tan sólo su forma de expresar su excitación?

La tomó de la cintura, y Scarlett rodeó sus cuello con sus brazos, inclinándose ligeramente para continuar. Las manos de Max empezaron a deslizarse por su cuerpo, hasta llegar a sus caderas. Los dedos largos de la pelirroja se cerraron en torno a la espalda de Max, en dónde se cerraron.

Si no estuviera vestido aún, tal vez eso le habría dolido.

Logró que Scarlett retrocediera lo suficiente para darle un leve empujón que la hizo sentarse en el borde de la cama. Quiso replicar, o siquiera preguntar qué estaba pasando. Pero ella fue más rápida y lo tomó del rostro para devorar su boca nuevamente. Max perdió el equilibrio al no esperar esa acción tan rápida, y terminó encima de Scarlett, apoyándose con sus manos a los costados de la chica.

Terminó por recostarse, permitiendo que el enano de pelo morado se acomodase entre sus piernas. Se despojó de sus lentes los dejó olvidados en la cama, en donde no pudieran patearlos. Torpemente, los labios de Max bajaron por su rostro hasta llegar a su cuello, entonces comenzaron a succionar hasta dejar marcas. Scarlett gruñó ante esto, pero como venganza; introdujo sus manos en el interior de la ropa de Max y comenzó a acariciar su espalda. Después de unos segundos, comenzó a arañarlo al ritmo de su respiración agitada.

—N-No hagas eso, ¡te lo ordeno!

Y como acto reflejo, Scarlett volvió a arañarlo. Esta vez más lento y mirando sus gestos faciales. Él no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo. Y desesperadamente buscó la boca de Scarlett para desquitarse.

—Y yo te ordeno que guardes silencio. —sentenció ella, antes de invertir posiciones. Max se sorprendió por esto, pero no le dio tiempo para discutir. Pues Scarlett sabía callarlo perfecta y rotundamente.

Cuando ella comenzó a quitarse el suéter, que era como una segunda piel para ella, se quedó sin palabras. Nerviosamente, llevó sus manos hasta los botones de la blusa de la pelirroja. Tragó saliva al hacer contacto con el pecho, Scarlett sonrió ladinamente. Al estar expuesta ante él, no pudo evitar soltar una risa. Max estaba boquiabierto, así que decidió quitarse por sí misma el sostén.

La prenda quedó en el olvido cuando Scarlett se inclinó para recorrer la piel de Max con sus labios, tentadoramente. Este suspiró, sintiendo sus delgadas y rápidas manos deshacerse de su camisa para después desecharla en el suelo.

Se fundieron en un abrazo, mientras continuaban estimulándose. Las manos masculinas buscaron a tientas hasta dar con el borde de la falda que empezaron a bajar lentamente, hasta que Scarlett decidió quitársela por sí misma.

La erección de Max se hizo notar debajo de sus pantalones y rozó el vientre de la pelirroja. Al notarlo, su tacto recorrió hasta esa zona. Los jadeos llegaron a sus oídos como música que disfrutó y la animó a continuar con sus movimientos lentos pero precisos.

El placer que Max sentía era directamente proporcional a la manera en que lo estimulaba manualmente.

Sus pulmones por fin obtuvieron oxígeno cuando Max se apartó un momento de sus labios, se enderezó y la miró, con seriedad.

—Te toca abajo.

Scarlett se mofó, pero entonces el más bajo logró tomarla de las muñecas para posicionarla debajo de él. La sonrisa torcida de él le hizo fruncir el ceño. Pero no pudo permanecer enfadada por muchos tiempo.

Era una escena bastante diferente a comparación con su sueño, pero sí que lo estaba disfrutando. Vaya que sí.

Max acarició su cintura mientras su boca se perdía entre sus pechos. Respiró agitadamente. Intentó reprimirse, pero terminó lanzando un suave gemido. Se mordió el labio, y le resultó gracioso. Casi como si Max hubiera buscado su venganza y tratara de hacer que ella se mordiera a sí misma a base de placer.

Tal vez Max no era tan idiota como supuso.

Pero tuvo que retractarse al verlo tener una lucha personal con su propio cierre, pues éste no quería ceder. Rodó los ojos y lo ayudó de una manera sumamente brusca. Incluso, pudo escuchar, la tela se había estirado hasta su límite. No le dio importancia y procedió a despojarlo de su ropa interior.

Y a sí misma, junto con sus calcetas, pues temía que la excitación se fuera si Max encontraba dificultades con esas prendas.

—Es la segunda vez que te veo así. Aunque no sé si la primera cuenta.

Ante el comentario de Scarlett, Max se sonrojó furiosamente y apartó la mirada. Pero ella le beso los labios, para volver a abrazarlo. Aún temblando un poco, la mano de Max llegó hasta su cabellera encendida para arrebatarle la liga con la que lo mantenía sujeto. Este cayó en su espalda, provocándole una sensación extraña.

Las caricias continuaron, hasta que supieron que no podían aplazar lo inevitable. Se acomodó y empezó a introducirse en la intimidad de Scarlett, escondiendo el rostro en su clavícula. La sintió tensarse, pero supuso que podría continuar al no escuchar quejas.

Esperó un poco, rogando a su cuerpo aguantar. Y cuando sintió que Scarlett le acariciaba el cabello, supo que esa era la señal. Y ella le permitía continuar.

Al principio, apretó los dientes fuertemente para controlarse, procurando no ser demasiado brusco. Pero conforme la respiración debajo de su rostro se aceleraba, y el ambiente se llenaba de gemidos ininteligibles, no pudo mantener ese ritmo lento y pausado. Comenzó a acelerar.

Escuchó a Scarlett decir algo, pero no pudo escuchar bien el qué. Y cuando terminó, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y sin aliento, salió de su interior y se recostó a su lado. La cara enterrada en la almohada.

Scarlett intentó recuperarse lo más pronto posible del acto, y cuando pudo dejar de jadear —aunque su ritmo cardíaco aún retumbaba en todo su cuerpo— se giró hacia el enano de cabello morado.

Este tardó un poco en dar la cara, pero cuando lo hizo, sonreía como solía hacerlo al explicar algo que le apasionaba. Por lo general, algo relativo a la maldad.

—Eso fue tan... ¡perfecto! Nosotros no hacemos el amor; hacemos el mal.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Eso ha sido todo por ahora! Espero que les haya gustado el tan ansiaso lemon. <em>**

**_Respondiendo rw's: _**

**_KovatePrivalski97: Tú sabes que me gusta dejarlo en la mejor parte siempre 7u7 Atrae a la audiencia (?) Sugar le agregó Azúgar al capítulo :v -Por eso no tengo amigos- e hizo que Scarlett por fin reclamara lo que era suyo 7u7 ¡Espero que te haya gustado, y gracias por comentar!_**

**_OFIXD: Lo sé, por eso intenté hacerlo lo más largo posible. De hecho, 7u7 por el bien de Scarlett, fue de poco más de 1000 palabras -consejo de KovatePrivalski97, por cierto- ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Espero te haya gustado *O*_**

**_DanTheSociopath: Procuro adelantar los capítulos antes de publicar xD Por eso. Y por eso me emociono al publicar. Y me alegra que te parezca que los mantengo en su respectivo caracter. Es un halago! Y sí, yo tampoco creí darle la razón a Sugar. ¡Pero la tiene! ¡Todos la tienen! 7u7 Fanáticos del Scax, everywhere. El deseo se nota en su cabello (?) Espero te haya gustado y gracias por comentar!_**

**_¡Por cierto! Leánme todos -menos tú, KovatePrivalski97-; Drama Total: Secundaria Pahkitew es un nuevo proyecto de KovatePrivalski97. ¡Lo recomiendo bastante, aunque apenas haya empezado! u En serio, léanlo. Promete mucho.  
><em>**

**_Sin más que decir, me despido. Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw._**

**_¡Saludos!_**


	12. La maldad no presiona

_**La ley del magnetismo**_

_**Disclaimer: Drama Total y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Resumen: Los polos iguales se repelen. Los polos opuestos se atraen. Es simple magnetismo, no romanticismo. Y pese a la atracción, está muy segura de que ella y Max se repelen. O al menos ella lo hace. AU. Scax (Scarlett x Max) **_

_**Advertencias: Lime y lemon en los próximos capítulos. Lenguaje un poco fuerte. Por favor, si no te gusta o sí la pareja no es de tu agrado, no leas.**_

_**Por favor, lean abajo de 'Respondiendo rw's'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: La maldad no presiona<strong>

Scarlett había rodado los ojos ante la sentencia de Max. Le dio la espalda y se acurrucó contra la almohada, mientras escuchaba el monólogo de Max acerca de lo superior que era la maldad sobre el amor, superfluo y débil.

Se sentía muchísimo mejor ahora que los efectos del afrodisíaco se habían terminado. Debería agradecerle a Max, cuando se sintiera con ganas. Pues ahora estaba sumamente cansada. Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

Lo mejor sería dormir.

Aún seguía un poco consciente. Podía escuchar leves ruidos y detectó movimiento en la habitación. Decidió no darle importancia, pero parecía que su cuerpo no quería dejarse caer en los metafóricos brazos de Morfeo hasta que la actividad externa se detuviera.

Entonces sintió calidez rodeando su cuerpo, y al moverse fue consciente de que había sido arropada.

Se giró. Eso era un gesto sumamente tierno, y tendría que agradecérselo a Max.

En cambio, no pudo articular palabra alguna. Ver a Max a su lado, sonriendo levemente, la dejó sin palabras. Este se acercó hacia ella y besó sus labios de manera tan suave que no parecía aquel chico que vociferaba todo el tiempo cuán malvado y cruel era.

Scarlett no correspondió. Y cuando el de cabello morado se separó, algo confundido, carraspeó.

—Max, tienes los pies fríos.

Se había tensado ante lo que podría decir Scarlett como para no corresponderle, pero frunció el ceño ante eso. Salió de la cama, sin siquiera vestirse, para tomar un par de calcetines cómodos para los dos. Al regresar a la cama, le tendió el par a la pelirroja y a regañadientes se colocó los suyos.

Scarlett no pudo evitar reír ante eso, llamando su atención.

—Sí que eres malvada.

—Oh, no ha sido para tanto, _querido_.

—¡Me desnudaste para obligarme a ir por calcetines!

—Y estuviste de suerte; pude sólo obligarte a ir por los calcetines.

Pero el peli morado no parecía contento con eso. Sólo tomó gran parte de las cobijas y se cubrió con ellas, dándole ahora la espalda a Scarlett. Ella rodó los ojos. Se inclinó hacia él y besó su mejilla, abrazándolo de la cintura.

—¿Es sólo por los calcetines?

Con la boca apretada, como si estuviera esforzándose para no soltar algún comentario mordaz, hizo un sonido que le pareció una clara negativa. Acarició su cabello.

—La enojada debería ser yo; me cambiaste por Sugar.

—¡Nunca te cambiaría por Sugar!

Tarde se dio cuenta de que ella había querido escuchar justo esas palabras, pues la sonrisa de Scarlett era algo que la delataba fácilmente. Reprimió su carcajada, y volvió a depositar un beso en su mejilla.

—¿Entonces qué es?

Max bufó.

—Esto es tan... extraño para mi. Yo sabía, obviamente, que se sentías irremediablemente atraída hacia mi. —afirmó orgulloso, sin notar el gesto burlón de la pelirroja. —Pero aún así, la maldad no se enamora.

Scarlett se acurrucó en su espalda.

—Nunca hablamos de amor, en realidad.

Se giró para abrazarla, y ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Sin presiones?

—La maldad no presiona, Max. Al menos no esta vez.

Se acurrucaron juntos. Pues sus gestos corporales demostraban más que sus palabras.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Eso ha sido todo por ahora! Espero que les haya gustado.<strong>_

_**Respondiendo rw's:**_

_**RG1998: ¡Me alegro que te guste el Scax! XD Gracias por haber comentado, ¡espero que te haya gustado este capítulo! ¡Saludos!**_

_**KovatePrivalski97: OSHE, TODOS LO ESPERABAN 7U7. Muchas gracias, ¡me halagas! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y gracias por comentar. ¡Saludos!**_

_**OFIXD: Me alegra que haya sido un deleite. Y me gusta hacerlo así, erótico. Aunque creí que a algunos no les gustaría precisamente eso XD Gracias por leer y comentar, ¡espero que te haya gustado, saludos!**_

_**ScaleneCandy: Oshe, yo lo llamaría buena suerte. 7u7 xD Todos aman al pobrecito Max con sus problemas técnicos :B Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Saludos!**_

_**LEÁNME, menos tú KovatePrivalski97, ¡tú no! XD **_Drama Total: Secundaria Pahkitew es un nuevo proyecto de KovatePrivalski97. ¡Leánlo! u Es muy bueno, en serio._****_

_****_Sin más que decir... Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw. Eso me haría muy feliz y me animaría a continuar escribiendo a este ritmo._****_

_****_¡Saludos! _****_


	13. La sospecha general

_**La ley del magnetismo**_

_**Disclaimer: Drama Total y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Resumen: Los polos iguales se repelen. Los polos opuestos se atraen. Es simple magnetismo, no romanticismo. Y pese a la atracción, está muy segura de que ella y Max se repelen. O al menos ella lo hace. AU. Scax (Scarlett x Max) **_

_**Advertencias: Lime y lemon en los próximos capítulos. Lenguaje un poco fuerte. Por favor, si no te gusta o sí la pareja no es de tu agrado, no leas.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12: La sospecha general<strong>

—¡Scarlett, eres una picarona!

Levantó la mirada y miró a Sugar, sin saber a qué se refería. Algo que detestaba de compartir habitación, pese a que Jasmine era una compañera bastante tranquila y accesible, eran las visitas que tenía que soportar. A veces sólo era Sammy. A veces era casi toda la población femenina.

Esta era una de esas veces.

—¿Disculpa?

—Vamos, no tienes por qué ocultárnoslo. Es más que obvio.

Tal parecía que sólo Sugar sabía a qué se refería, pues el resto de las chicas se miraron entre sí confundidas. Scarlett se encogió de hombros y regresó la vista a su libro. Estaba de buen humor, así que no permitiría que las tonterías de esa rubia se lo arruinaran.

Bueno, llevaba de buen humor muchos días desde lo que pasó con Max. Pero no habría que tentar a la suerte con su —a veces— limitada paciencia y la —casi siempre— exasperante personalidad de Sugar.

Ella, sin embargo, no iba a rendirse. Así que giró la botella, aquel juego que había hecho la tarde más amena, divertida y hasta cierto punto, extraña. Pero parecía que la suerte tampoco estaba de su lado, porque si bien terminó por apuntar a Scarlett —quien de todos modos, ni estaba jugando— a ella la apuntó la tapa. Ella tendría que responder lo que la pelirroja quisiera.

Pero Scarlett únicamente cambió de página tras lamer la yema de su dedo.

Sky y Ella se colocaron a ambos lados de Sugar, para detenerla si esta daba señales de querer lanzarse sobre Scarlett por ignorarla. Pero la rubia sólo gruñó. Tomó nuevamente la botella, y la colocó de manera inversa. No había sido justo, pero ahora Scarlett tendría que responder una pregunta.

—Hace unos días, estuviste en la habitación de Max, ¿no es así?

Scarlett levantó la vista y arqueó una ceja.

—En caso de que respondiera, ¿en verdad quieres desperdiciar tu pregunta con algo que tú ya sabes de sobra? Pues sí, estuve ahí. Le devolví _ya sabes qué_.

—¡Ajá! Pero yo me fui. Y tú te quedaste.

—Afirmativo. Teníamos trabajo que hacer.

—Me pregunto si regresaste a dormir.

La pelirroja parpadeó confundida.

—¿A qué viene todo esto, Sugar?

Ella sonrió, como si hubieran llegado al punto culminante de la conversación.

—Creo que para nadie ha pasado desapercibido tu crecimiento de busto y ensanchamiento de caderas.

El silencio reinó ante su comentario. Scarlett parpadeó un par de veces, y entonces hizo un gesto que extrañó al resto.

—Scarlett, ¿estás bien?

—Sí. Estoy bien, Ella. Es sólo que...

No terminó su frase, debido a que una gran risotada salió de su interior. Se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, intentando detenerse. Pero no podía. Enterró el rostro en su almohada, aún riendo de manera descontrolada. Las chicas, incluso Sugar, retrocedieron un poco, mirándola raro.

Por un momento había tenido miedo a que Sugar se hubiera quedado más de lo debido afuera, tan sólo para escucharlos. De esa manera la rubia tendría pruebas contundentes de lo que había pasado en esa habitación. Un testimonio, si bien podría ser desmeritado, no se podía borrar de la mente del resto.

¡Pero esto había sido realmente divertido! ¡Inclusive mucho más divertido que esa vez que encontró, entre las cosas viejas de Max, una foto de él vestido de payaso en Halloween! Sí, eso también había sido divertido.*

Era increíble lo que había podido conocer de Max gracias a lo que él creía basura personal, en realidad. Y esos recuerdos la hicieron enrojecer y reír aún más histéricamente. Casi no parecía ella.

Cuando terminó de reír, algo temblorosa y con un dolor en el vientre, suspiró divertida. Negó frenéticamente.

—El sexo no provoca tales cambios, Sugar. —afirmó, levantándose. Limpió una lágrima de su ojo derecho y tomó su libro. — Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a devolver esto a la biblioteca.

Y salió, dejando a Sugar más enfadada que nunca.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Eso ha sido todo por ahora! Espero les haya gustado.<strong>_

_**Respondiendo rw's:**_

_**KovatePrivalski97: *O* Lo sé, ¡son simplemente adorables! ¿Cómo no amarlos? XD Yo también me divertí con lo de los calcetines XD Digo, Scarlett es la maldad encarnada (?) Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, y que hayas leído minuciosamente 7u7 ¡Gracias por comentar!**_

_**RG1998: ¡Muchas gracias! También fue tierno de escribir, y por un momento temí que no gustara debido a lo tierno que quedó. ¡Pero me anima leer la opinión de quien me lee! Gracias por comentar, y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado mucho.**_

_**Guest: ¡Oh, querido Guest! Gracias por animarte a comentar, en serio es lindo. Me alegra que te haya encantado y te haya gustado la actitud de Max. Espero que te haya gustado leer minutos después de comentarme (?) ¡Gracias por comentar y leer! ¡Saludos!**_

_*** Oh, aquellos que hayan leído Drama Total: Secundaria Pahkitew cómo recomendé, habrán entendido. 7u7 ¡En serio, leánlo! *O* Sé que se pondrá bueno.**_

_**Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


	14. De sospechas y propuestas

_**La ley del magnetismo**_

_**Disclaimer: Drama Total y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Resumen: Los polos iguales se repelen. Los polos opuestos se atraen. Es simple magnetismo, no romanticismo. Y pese a la atracción, está muy segura de que ella y Max se repelen. O al menos ella lo hace. AU. Scax (Scarlett x Max) **_

_**Advertencias: Lime y lemon en los próximos capítulos. Lenguaje un poco fuerte. Por favor, si no te gusta o sí la pareja no es de tu agrado, no leas.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13: De sospechas y propuestas<strong>

La conversación con Sugar le había causado tanta gracia, que aún en el camino continuaba soltando risitas divertidas, ganándose de esa manera un par de miradas extrañadas. Era bastante raro ver a esa cerebrito con un humor tan bueno.

Al ingresar a la biblioteca, se topó con un libro en el suelo. Lo levantó, y su mano rozó la del alumno descuidado que lo había dejado caer. Levantó la mirada, y sintió que el alma se le iba. Era Rodney.

Era de conocimiento popular que el chico se enamoraba de cualquier chica que le hablara, tocara o siquiera mirara.

Tragó saliva, y le entregó su libro sin hacer contacto visual. Pero era demasiado tarde, al parecer. El chico la detuvo, tomándola del brazo.

—Amh, Scarlett... Tú, yo... Libros, el amor y esas cosas de... caer y...

Scarlett retrocedió, confundida por sus palabras. Pero entonces alguien carraspeó detrás de ella. Max estaba de brazos cruzados y mirando con el ceño fruncido al grandulón.

—¿Interrumpo...?

Rodney se palmeó la cara, murmurando algo que ninguno alcanzó a entender. "Amor imposible, novio. Scarlett. No." Y después se retiró, disculpándose varias veces, aunque en su idioma.

Scarlett se volvió hacia Max. Le sonrió levemente y le hizo una pequeña seña para que la siguiera. Depositó su libro en la estantería que le correspondía, aún con Max a su lado. Le pellizcó la mejilla, aunque este no parecía con ánimos de replicar por lo grosera que era con su maestro del mal.

—¿Sucede algo?

Max no respondió en seguida. Primero miró en dirección contraria, donde se encontraba Rodney, ahora balbuceando frente a Amy, quien no tardó mucho en irse fastidiada.

—Él no te conviene, asistente.

—Lo sé. Pero tampoco pensaba en aceptar cualquier cosa que me propusiera.

Max la miró, y bajó su mirada. Sus cejas se arquearon al fijarse en su cintura.

—¿Te crecieron las caderas?

Esta vez, Scarlett no tuvo ganas de reír de manera descontrolada. Rodó los ojos.

—No estoy embarazada, sí eso es lo que insinúas.

—¿Estás segura? Porque yo no...

—Sé que no utilizaste protección. Pero tomé pastillas de emergencia.

Max asintió, distraídamente. No parecía realmente preocupado por ese asunto, casi como si él supiera que Scarlett sería lo suficientemente cuidadosa con su vida sexual. Tal vez la conocía más de lo que ella creía. En cambio, parecía que le preocupaba algo.

—¿Segura de que no aceptarías ninguna propuesta de ese campirano?

—Estoy segura, Max.

—¿Y sí la propuesta fuera mía?

Se sonrojó un poco, pero después sonrió. Era bastante raro verlo nervioso, pero le parecía sumamente adorable. Fingió pensarlo unos segundos, tan sólo para ver la expresión preocupada de Max, y dijo.

—Aceptaría, si eso fuera una propuesta.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Eso ha sido todo por ahora! <em>**

**_Respondiendo rw's: _**

**_KovatePrivalski97: Espero que con esto no me odies, aunque sea por ser genialosa (?) Espero que a ti y a tu kokoro de papata kawaii les haya gustado este capítulo xD ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! u_**

**_voltina snape: Nop, no sólo eres tú. No usaron protección. Espero que esto haya resuelto tus dudas. xD ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!_**

**_voltina snape: Cómo me dejaste dos rw's, consideré justo responderte ambos por separado (?) xD Ya hemos visto tu preocupación, así que tranquila. xD Sugar encargándose de que todos sepan que ellos tuvieron sexo 7u7 no suena mal, oshe shi xD Gracias por leer y comentar!_**

**_Y tú, que me lees anónimamente, ¿ya leíste Drama Total: Secundaria Pahkitew? ¿No? ¿Qué esperas? ¡Te lo recomiendo mucho! _**

**_Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw. _**

**_¡Saludos!_**


	15. ¿Malvado amor?

_**La ley del magnetismo**_

_**Disclaimer: Drama Total y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Resumen: Los polos iguales se repelen. Los polos opuestos se atraen. Es simple magnetismo, no romanticismo. Y pese a la atracción, está muy segura de que ella y Max se repelen. O al menos ella lo hace. AU. Scax (Scarlett x Max) **_

_**Advertencias: Lime y lemon en los próximos capítulos. Lenguaje un poco fuerte. Por favor, si no te gusta o sí la pareja no es de tu agrado, no leas.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14: ¿Malvado amor? <strong>

—Entonces, ¿qué planes tenemos para hoy?

Max bostezó, aburrido y se encogió de hombros. Scarlett continuó acariciando el lomo negro de Méchant, esperando a que el genio _malvado_ le respondiera. Finalmente, Max reclinó el asiento cruzado de brazos.

—No tengo planes para hoy, asistente. Y me parece que tú tampoco.

Ella asintió. Bajó la mirada. El felino se había quedado plácidamente dormido sobre su regazo. Intentó apartarlo, pero éste se había aferrado a su falda con sus garras.

—Podemos salir por un helado... —comentó él de forma distraída. Scarlett lo miró extrañada.

—¿En serio?

—Dijiste que aceptarías, hipotéticamente.

Scarlett sonrió y se levantó. Logró despegar al gato de su ropa y lo colocó en la pequeña cesta improvisada que le servía como cama y lo arropó.

—No creí que en realidad me invitarías a salir, francamente. Aunque supongo que no nos vendría mal salir de esta habitación.

Pudo notar que Max se sonrojaba ante su comentario. Y ella no pudo evitar reírse de él.

—Pervertido.

—Ya vámonos. —ordenó, dándole la espalda. Permitió que ella pasara primero y la siguió.

Scarlett, durante el camino, miraba de reojo a su compañero. Este lucía bastante nervioso, y se estrujaba las manos intentando relajarse un poco. Pero no funcionaba. Recordó para sí que el chico casi no salía, ni socializaba mucho.

Le tomó de la mano, sin decir nada. Y le dio un suave apretón. Aunque lo sintió sudar y temblar un poco, no se apartó.

—Tranquilízate, Max. Yo no muerdo. A menos que quieras.

—¡Asistente!

Rió y continuó. Cuando llegaron a la heladería más cercana al campus, se sentaron en una de las mesas. Parecía increíble que estuvieran ahí, en ese establecimiento lleno de colores pastel y animados. Especialmente por Max.

—Asisten... Scarlett —se corrigió a tiempo, suspirando hondo. Se le estaba haciendo muy difícil el dar un halago a la pelirroja— tú..., eh... no eres tan inútil como creí en un principio.

Scarlett sonrió, divertida. Viniendo de Max, eso ya era pedir bastante.

—Gracias.

El peli morado pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, porque se golpeó el rostro contra la mesa, llamando la atención de algunos clientes más. Scarlett entonces se acercó para tomarlo del rostro y sonreírle de manera sincera.

—Si tienes algo que decir, sólo dilo.

Su labio inferior tembló y la garganta se le secó. No pudo hablar, y en su lugar, se estiró para unir sus labios con los de Scarlett. Corto y casto. Al separarse de ella, demasiado nervioso como para intentar continuar, la miró interrogante.

—Entonces, asistente...

—Creo que capté el mensaje, aunque debería asegurarme. —sentenció, repitiendo la acción de su compañero del mal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Eso ha sido todo por ahora! ¡Espero que les haya gustado!<strong>_

_**Respondiendo rw's: **_

_**KovatePrivalski97: ¡Eso es! Nadie le gana a Max 7.7 xD Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, ya empecé a preocuparme (?) ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Saludos!**_

_**OFIXD: ¡Muchas gracias, me halagas! Y sí, Max taaan lindo u ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**_

_**Por cierto, ¿ustedes ya leyeron Drama Total: Secundaria Pahkitew? Sí no lo han hecho, ¿a qué esperan? ¡Vayan, vayan, vayan! **_

_**Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw. **_

_**¡Saludos! **_


	16. El mal flota en el aire

_**La ley del magnetismo**_

_**Disclaimer: Drama Total y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Resumen: Los polos iguales se repelen. Los polos opuestos se atraen. Es simple magnetismo, no romanticismo. Y pese a la atracción, está muy segura de que ella y Max se repelen. O al menos ella lo hace. AU. Scax (Scarlett x Max) **_

_**Advertencias: Lime y lemon en los próximos capítulos. Lenguaje un poco fuerte. Por favor, si no te gusta o sí la pareja no es de tu agrado, no leas.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15: El mal flota en el aire<strong>

—Entonces, ¿qué opinas, Scarlett?

La pelirroja continuó mirando por la ventana, sin importarle mucho lo grosera que se veía al no prestar atención a su interlocutor de manera tan obvia. Suspiró y regresó su vista hacia Jasmine, quien la miraba preocupada.

—¿Scarlett?

—Está bien, hagámoslo.

La morena asintió, cruzada de brazos.

—Me alegra que hayas aceptado regalarme tus pertenencias, hacer mi tarea durante lo que resta de periodo escolar y quedarte con menos de la mitad de la habitación.

La pelirroja parpadeó confundida, y cuando Jasmine sonrió con auto-suficiencia, se dio cuenta de que sí había dicho que sí a todas esas propuestas. Suspiró pesadamente y le evitó la mirada a Jasmine.

—No me molesta que te distraigas un poco, solamente es extraño. ¿Está todo bien?

Scarlett asintió, mirando el resultado final de su trabajo. Suspiró, aliviada. Uno menos.

—Todo está bien, en serio.

—Intentaré creerte. Pero aún recuerdo que Sugar tenía razón y no fuiste a dormir esa noche.—comentó divertida ante el leve sonrojo de Scarlett. — No tienes nada que explicarme, sólo sería bueno que avisaras antes.

Jasmine se fue, sin dejar de sonreír. Y Scarlett suspiró pesadamente, con un leve cosquilleo en el estómago. Tomó sus cosas y decidió acercarse a Max, que estaba cerca de un basurero buscando algo que, ella intuía, seguramente serían piezas para sus futuros inventos.

Tal vez eso era lo malo de concluir su trabajo en la cafetería; Max la distraía.

Cuando estaba a nada de llegar, fue rápidamente interceptada.

—¿Otra vez tú, Mal?

Pero éste le sonrió torcidamente y negó con la cabeza, alisándose el cabello hacia atrás.

—Vito. —sentenció, y tras esto, levantó los brazos y los tensó para mostrar los músculos que tenía en sus delgados brazos. Scarlett rodó los ojos.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Tú dímelo. Desde el puñetazo que le diste a Mal, hemos tenido problemas técnicos. No sé si me entiendes. —le guiñó el ojo.

—La verdad es que no.

Vito estuvo a punto de responder, pero entonces se estremeció y se encorvó, cerró un ojo e hizo una mueca de molestia.

—Estos jóvenes que adoran ir sin camisa, ¡cómo molestan! —se quejó, sacando nerviosamente una camisa y colocándosela. Scarlett ladeó la cabeza.

—Creo que ya entendí.

—¡Oh, qué bien! ¡La juventud no es tan idiota como yo creí! —refunfuñó, cruzado de brazos.— Mal no ha salido en varios días, pero te advierte que... ¡ah!

Volvió a estremecerse. Y esta vez, se acomodó el cabello para que cubriera uno de sus ojos. Sonrió de manera perversa.

—Lamento haber mandado a alguien en lugar de venir personalmente, pero hay un desastre aquí adentro. —dijo, tocándose la sien con el dedo. —En fin, haz mi tarea para mañana.

Cuando Mal le dio su mochila llena de cuadernos y objetos que prefería no descubrir, bufó y la dejó caer al suelo.

—¿Y por qué la haría?

—Me la debes, querida. Además —miró de reojo a Max, quien ahora los observaba fijamente, con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro. — sé con quién _arreglaste_ tu problemita.

Scarlett gruñó y lo fulminó con la mirada. Antes de que éste pudiera decir algo más, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y le arregló el cabello para que éste se estremeciera, y segundos después, volvió a quitarse la camisa.

—Oye, mira, ahí está Anne María. —señaló, y éste inmediatamente corrió hacia donde estaba la chica echándose spray en el cabello.

Suspiró aliviada. Y se sobresaltó cuando Max llegó, tomándola del brazo.

—Asistente, ¿hay algo que me quieras decir?

—Sí, en realidad... Se acabó el alimento de Méchant.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Eso ha sido todo por ahora!<strong>_

_**Respondiendo rw's: **_

_**KovatePrivalski97: LOVE IS EVIL! XD Créeme, si los rw's y los capítulos fueran audios, ustedes quedarían sordos cada vez que agradezco por los rw's! XD Lo sé *O* son hermosos qwdnaosd Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, ¡gracias por leer y comentar! **_

_**Tinta-Radioactiva: ¡Hola! ¡Yo también te quiero! Y me alegra que hayas descubierto mi fic. ¡Es que hay tan poco de ellos...! Dx Y menos en español. Bueh, espero que te haya gustado hasta ahora 7u7 y el lemon. Muchas gracias, me halagas mucho xD Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! **_

_**RG1998: No te preocupes XD el deber es el deber (?) Muchas gracias, yo adoro escribirlo *O* Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, ¡Gracias por leer y tomarte el tiempo para comentar! **_

_**¡Gracias, gracias, gracias a todos! Y por cierto, ¡estamos en la recta final! ¡Ya casi termino el fic!  
><strong>_

_**Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw.  
><strong>_

_**¡Saludos! **_


	17. Sí, somos novios

_**La ley del magnetismo**_

_**Disclaimer: Drama Total y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Resumen: Los polos iguales se repelen. Los polos opuestos se atraen. Es simple magnetismo, no romanticismo. Y pese a la atracción, está muy segura de que ella y Max se repelen. O al menos ella lo hace. AU. Scax (Scarlett x Max) **_

_**Advertencias: Lime y lemon en los próximos capítulos. Lenguaje un poco fuerte. Por favor, si no te gusta o sí la pareja no es de tu agrado, no leas.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16: Sí, somos novios. <strong>

—Nunca antes me habías acompañado para comprar la comida de Méchant, asistente. ¿Segura de que no ocurre nada?

—Segura. —dijo, aún mirando dos bolsas de comida. No se decidía por cuál podría servir, pues últimamente el gatito rehuía demasiado de lo que le ponían en el plato. — Además, antes no había pasado la noche contigo ni había compartido un helado de chocolate. ¡Ah! Creo que mejor llevamos esta.

Colocó la bolsa morada y con una imagen de gato feliz en la pequeña canasta que llevaba y avanzó, aunque Max se quedó atrás.

—Espera, ¿eso qué significa?

—Significa que Méchant será tan feliz como este gato. —mostró, ahora viendo a los pececitos nadar. — ¿Sabes? La memoria de los peces no es tan mala como representan en los medios de comunicación, de hecho...

—No me refería a eso. ¿Algo cambió desde esa noche?

Scarlett colocó su dedo índice en su labio inferior y meditó por un par de segundos antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Dímelo tú, Max. Hasta donde sé, hace un par de semanas aún te reías de la sola idea de que yo tuviera novio.*

Max arqueó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos, sin decir nada.

—Tú y yo, ¿somos novios? —insistió Scarlett ante su silencio, y Max se rascó la nuca, evitándole la mirada.

—Pues lo parecemos.

—¿Eso es un no?

—¡No!

—¿No?

—¡Sí!

Scarlett rodó los ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, cuando Max se cubrió el rostro frustrado y avergonzado. Se acercó a él y le palmeó el hombro.

—Max, ¿quieres que lo seamos? —el chico asintió, apenas quitándose las manos de la cara.—Entonces lo somos.

—¿En serio?

—Teóricamente; cuando dos personas quieren y pueden, sólo sucede. No tengo otro compromiso y no negaré lo obvio. Así que sí, somos novios.

Max sonrió orgulloso y caminó frente a ella, con la barbilla en alto.

—¡La vieja historia de un villano y su asistente!

—¡Max! —reclamó ella, alcanzándolo. —Si estamos involucrados en una relación amorosa de mutuo acuerdo, no puedo ser tu asistente. Soy tu igual.

—¿Qué? ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Siempre has sido mi asistente! —bufó, pero al verla cruzada de brazos e irguiéndose cuán alta era para denotar que no cedería ante eso, suspiró pesadamente. — De acuerdo, compañera.

Scarlett sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿quieres ir por un helado de chocolate?

—¡Mejor una paleta!

—De acuerdo, Max. Vamos por una paleta... ¡pero esta vez la pagarás tú!

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Eso ha sido todo por ahora<strong>_

_***Para quienes estén leyendo Drama Total: Secundaria Pahkitew cómo les recomendé, entenderán. ¡Leánlo! En serio, se está poniendo bueno 7u7 **_

_**Respondiendo rw's: **_

_**KovatePrivalski97: Yo también lo temo, créeme. Mal puede ser tan.. 7u7 malo, cuando no está rompiendo cosas de los demás XD Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado, ¡gracias por leer y comentar! **_

_**Tinta-Radioactiva: Gracias :B Porque entonces puedo actualizar más rápido xD Oh, Mal intentará hacer de las suyas. Espéralo. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Graicas por leer y comentar!  
><strong>_

_**El fic está llegando a su fin. ¿Les ha gustado hasta ahora? ¡Díganmelo en un review! Eso me haría muy feliz.  
><strong>_

_**¡Saludos!**_


	18. Espera, ¿qué?

_**La ley del magnetismo**_

_**Disclaimer: Drama Total y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Resumen: Los polos iguales se repelen. Los polos opuestos se atraen. Es simple magnetismo, no romanticismo. Y pese a la atracción, está muy segura de que ella y Max se repelen. O al menos ella lo hace. AU. Scax (Scarlett x Max) **_

_**Advertencias: Lime y lemon en los próximos capítulos. Lenguaje un poco fuerte. Por favor, si no te gusta o sí la pareja no es de tu agrado, no leas.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17: Espera, ¿qué?<strong>

No es que estuviera feliz, en realidad. No es como si hubiera recibido comentarios de que se veía menos tensa y más sonriente, o que ella misma se descubriera despertando abrazando a su almohada en lugar de acurrucarse simplemente con las cobijas cubriéndola, como solía hacer. Tampoco es como si su amabilidad se hubiera incrementado y su ferocidad y sarcasmo disminuido.

No, claro que no. Porque entonces, tendría que admitir que Max había hecho un gran cambio en ella. _No era para tanto_.

Suspiró resignada. Sí, estaba feliz. Y eso, sumado a que Mal no había vuelto a amenazarla desde la última vez, la mantenían muy tranquila.

Todo estaba bien. Nada podría salir mal ahora, ¿no?

Cuando ingresó en la habitación de Max, cargando consigo un par de piezas y cables para sus experimentos, más botanas para ver una película, no esperó verlo de brazos cruzados y evitándole la mirada.

—¿Max, está todo bien? —preguntó, depositando las bolsas que traía en el escritorio del villano. Este la ignoró. Se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta.

—Vete.

—Acabo de llegar. Y no, no iré hasta el centro de la ciudad sólo para cambiar el sabor del helado. Tú me dijiste chocolate y así se queda.

Max la encaró, mostrándose bastante ofendido.

—Si algo sucede, sólo dilo. Mirándome así no conseguirás nada, Max.

—De acuerdo. —se restregó la mano en la cara y suspiró. —Quiero que seas lo más sincera que puedas, _si es que puedes_... La noche que estuvimos juntos, ¿lo hiciste por que querías?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Adónde va todo esto?

—Entonces, ¿no estuviste impulsada por drogas ni afrodisíacos, verdad? —cuando ella permaneció en silencio, se acercó. — ¿Scarlett?

Ella suspiró pesadamente y agachó la mirada. Su sonrisa se había borrado. Pero él continuaba demandando una respuesta que ella no quería dar. Se mordió el labio inferior y terminó por rendirse, sabiendo que después de todo terminaría sabiéndolo. Era mejor enfrentar la verdad ahora.

—Tomé un par de pastillas días antes, pero...

—Lárgate.

—¡Déjame hablar!

—Creo que ya escuché lo suficiente. Te acostaste conmigo por necesidad, no por gusto.

Scarlett frunció el ceño y se posicionó detrás de él, cuando éste decidió ignorarla y centrarse en su invento en la mesa.

—No sé que te haya dicho Mal, pero no todo fue así.

Max no quería escucharla, y era obvio. Él no se giró. Incluso dejó de fingir que trabajaba atornillando algo en su artefacto. Simplemente enterró el rostro entre sus manos y se negó a mirarla. Scarlett se sentó al borde de la cama.

—No me iré hasta que me escuches.

—Cómo esa vez, ¿no? No te fuiste hasta que lo conseguiste.

—Max, por favor...

—¡Pudiste decírmelo! Pero preferiste _no presionarme_. Claro, y burlarte de mi.

Scarlett tragó saliva. Ella no era una mujer sensible ni nada de eso. Raramente lloraba. Si le hacían algo, se vengaba, aunque el daño fuera desproporcional a lo que le hubieran hecho. Pero esta vez sintió un intenso nudo en la garganta ante el desprecio de Max.

—Tomé las pastillas, por que creí que eran calmantes. —confesó, sin despegar las manos de sus manos sobre sus rodillas. — Y cuando supe qué eran, pensé en abstenerme y esperar a que los efectos pasaran por sí solos. Jamás planeé hacerlo contigo.

Max pareció relajarse un poco ante sus palabras, pero seguía sin mirarla. Suspiró, quitándose los lentes.

—Y aunque lo hubiera planeado, Max; en mis planes no estaba albergar sentimientos románticos por ti.

Max empezó a temblar. Recordó vagamente esa vez que la había tenido en su habitación, sólo para él y como algo más que su asistente. Ella había dicho algo, que él no logró entender en ese momento. Seguro lo dijo por el placer que la albergaba, pero ahora tenía sentido para él.

—_Max, te q-quiero._

Temblorosa, la voz de Scarlett llegó hasta sus oídos. Con la misma frase. Se levantó y se acercó hasta ella.

—Sí aún quieres que me valla, yo...

—¿Es la verdad? ¿No hay nada más que ocultar?

Scarlett sonrió divertida y levantó sus gafas.

—Son falsas. Ya sabes, el mal no siempre se revela tal cuál es, ¿no? Siempre necesita una caracterización inocente.

Max sonrió levemente. Pero entonces frunció el ceño.

—Espera, ¿todas esas veces que me obligaste a cargar tus libros porque habías perdido tus lentes y corrías riesgo de tropezar, era mentira?

Scarlett sonrió ladinamente, y Max bufó.

—Sí que eres malvada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Eso ha sido todo por ahora! Publiqué un par de horas antes de lo común por una razón... ¡ESTRENO FIC! ¡Y KovatePrivalski97 también! Así que tal vez este fic esté llegando a su final, pero vendrá otro. Les recomiendo ambos fics, que serán publicados más tarde. Elemental, de KovatePrivalski97, y El Tesoro Perdido de Pahkitew, de su servidora, se basan en la misma idea, pero ambos cuentan con tramas totalmente diferentes. ¡En serio, lean ambos! u Les juro que no se arrepentirán.<strong>_

_**Respondiendo rw's: **_

_**KovatePrivalski97: Yo tampoco quiero que termine, sinceramente. ¡Pero oye, habrá más Scax de dónde vino esto! Y tú y yo lo sabemos 7u7 ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.**_

_**Tinta-Radioactiva: Pues sí, T.T está llegando a su fin. ¡Oshe, estrenaré fic! Y serán capítulos un poco más largos 7u7 e intentaré actualizar rápido. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Espero que te haya gustado.**_

_**RG1998: Eso es un gran halago x3 muchas gracias. Espero que te haya gustado leer hasta ahora, ¡agradezco mucho tus comentarios! *O* Saludos.  
><strong>_

_**Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw.  
><strong>_

_**¡Saludos!**_


	19. Amor es la mejor alianza malvada

_**La ley del magnetismo**_

_**Disclaimer: Drama Total y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Resumen: Los polos iguales se repelen. Los polos opuestos se atraen. Es simple magnetismo, no romanticismo. Y pese a la atracción, está muy segura de que ella y Max se repelen. O al menos ella lo hace. AU. Scax (Scarlett x Max) **_

_**Advertencias: Lime y lemon en los próximos capítulos. Lenguaje un poco fuerte. Por favor, si no te gusta o sí la pareja no es de tu agrado, no leas.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18: Amor es la mejor alianza malvada<strong>

—Entonces, ¿harás mi tarea? ¿O tengo que esparcir el rumor?

Scarlett levantó la mirada y rodó los ojos. Decidió ignorarlo, pero éste lo interpretó como una amable invitación, a su manera. Así que Mal se sentó a su lado, sonriendo torcidamente.

—Será mejor que te apresures, aún tengo que realizar un experimento que...

—Sólo porque le hayas dicho a Max no significa que lo voy a hacer, Mal.

El moreno sólo parpadeó y bufó. Comenzó a sacar un par de cosas de su mochila, acomodándolas frente a la pelirroja que continuaba ignorándolo, leyendo su propio libro.

—No lo divulgué porque de todos modos la tarea pasada no era tan importante. Pero _debes _hacer esto, o si no...

Scarlett había comenzado a sonreír ante las palabras del villano, pero no pudo evitar contenerse. Lanzó una estridente carcajada que logró detener la actividad en la cafetería. Todos se volvieron hacia ella, que se había levantado para encarar al chico.

—Estás bromeando, ¿no? ¿Crees que en verdad me has hecho daño? No hiciste más que ayudarme —afirmó, tomándolo del mentón. —Max me cree más que nunca. Mi inocencia está más intacta que nunca.

Mal frunció el ceño, frustrado. Y cuando iba a hablar, ella le cubrió la boca, mirando hacia el otro extremo de la cafetería.

—De hecho, tú deberías preocuparte. Max podrá creerme aún, pero Zoey está muy _vulnerable_. Cualquiera podría llegar y re-emplazarte. ¡Y adiós actuación!

—Sólo alardeas. La tengo comiendo de la palma de mi mano.

—Claro, claro. Duncan no te está ganando, ¿cierto? —musitó, insistiendo con su mirada en cierta dirección. Entonces Mal giró la cabeza y se quedó sin habla.

Ahí estaba la tierna pelirroja, sonrojada y sonriéndole a un nervioso Duncan que tenía el ceño fruncido, tal vez enojado porque había denotado ternura en lugar de rebeldía. Frunció el ceño ante eso, y volvió a estremecerse.

Bingo.

El chico se sujetó la cabeza, chillando por un insoportable dolor azotando en su cabeza. Scarlett sonrió, cruzada de brazos. Pero entonces él volvió a sorprenderla, tomándola del cuello de la blusa para acercarla a él de manera amenazante.

—¿Q-Qué me hiciste, puta?

Ella sonrió, empujándolo para hacerlo tropezar.

—¿Yo? Nada. No es mi culpa que tengas problemas técnicos.

Desde el suelo, pataleó. Logrando, sin querer, acestarle a Scarlett en el estómago. Ella cayó de sentón, frotándose el estómago debido al dolor por la patada. Comenzó a temblar, sintiendo la furia nacer en ella, pese a que no había sido a propósito.

—¡Eres un...!

Mal intentó incorporarse, aún luchando internamente con el resto de las personalidades de Mike y con el original. Pero entonces, en medio de la sonrisa burlona que le había dedicado a la pelirroja enfadada, recibió un balonazo en el rostro que terminó por eliminar su fuerza de voluntad, haciéndolo caer inconsciente en el suelo.

Scarlett inhaló profundamente y giró su rostro hacia atrás. Max sonrió con orgullo, mientras Lightning vociferaba un "¡Hermano, estás fuera por insultar a Lightning!".

—Como quitarle una moneda a un mono. —comentó Max, metiendo la mano en su bolsillo. Pero su intento de lucir genial falló cuando no pudo sacar una moneda tan fácilmente. Scarlett rió divertida.

—Ahora sólo es cuestión de Mike. —afirmó, levantándose. —Entonces, ¿cómo calculaste la trayectoria del balón hasta su cara?

—¿Calcular? Pff. Sólo le dije a ese grandulón lo admiraba por su participación en el último juego y que había escuchado a ese chico hablar mal de él. —se encogió de hombros. — Él hizo todo el trabajo.

Se levantó con su ayuda, y miraron con satisfacción como llegaba la enfermera indicándole a un par de jóvenes que cargaran al chico para examinarlo en su despacho. Zoey llegó, y miró preocupada a Mike.

—¿Segura de que funcionará?

—Estoy segura de que las bases de Mal se quebraron. Pero si Mal es la personalidad original, tal vez no volvamos a ver a Mike.

Zoey suspiró y asintió. Le sonrió a Duncan a modo de agradecimiento, provocando que Gwen y Courtney se burlaran de él por ser un _chico caritativo_. Este bufó y se retiró.

Scarlett y Max se sonrieron. Incluso el mal podía hacer cosas buenas.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Eso ha sido todo por ahora! <em>**

**_Respondiendo rw's: _**

**_Tinta-Radioactiva: Drama Total no es Drama Total si no hay Drama (?) Fuck logic :v Me alegra que te entusiasme u ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo._**

**_KovatePrivalski97: A Scarlett le costó una temporada, un cañón, un millón de dólares y 16 capítulos de un fic para ser sincera (?) XD Y luego dicen que el complicado es Max XD Lo de los lentes fue taksdnaqksdna 7u7 *O* Sí, por eso la ama. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! _**

**_RG1998: Estos dos tienen tanta adorabilidad que casi es cuántica xB Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Saludos! _**

**_OFIXD: Yo estoy enamorada del Scax *O* Y de los rw's. Y de los pingüinos. ¡Ahora imaginemos a Max siendo un pingüino! (?) Gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Espero que te haya gustado! _**

**_Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw._**

**_¡Saludos! _**


	20. Muchas gracias

_**La ley del magnetismo**_

_**Disclaimer: Drama Total y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Resumen: Los polos iguales se repelen. Los polos opuestos se atraen. Es simple magnetismo, no romanticismo. Y pese a la atracción, está muy segura de que ella y Max se repelen. O al menos ella lo hace. AU. Scax (Scarlett x Max) **_

_**Advertencias: Lime y lemon en los próximos capítulos. Lenguaje un poco fuerte. Por favor, si no te gusta o sí la pareja no es de tu agrado, no leas.**_

_**Capítulo dedicado a KovatePrivalski97 por ser el rw 60**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19: Muchas gracias<strong>

—En verdad les agradezco por su ayuda. Sino fuera por ustedes, tal vez Mal hubiera metido en más problemas a Mike. —dijo Zoey, sonriendo ampliamente. El chico moreno a su lado asintió, sobándose la cabeza.

—Sí, muchas gracias.

Max y Scarlett se miraron entre sí, y sonrieron forzadamente a la pareja. Porque, a fin de cuentas. Ellos no lo habían hecho porque consideraran injusto lo que Mal estaba haciéndole al pobre Mike. Ellos simplemente actuaron para sacarse al molesto villano de encima.

—Ha sido un placer. —se apresuró a hablar Scarlett, al entrever las intenciones de Max. Tampoco querían parecer groseros, cuando a fin de cuentas habían tenido el mismo objetivo. Le cubrió la boca a Max y continuó sonriendo de manera despreocupada.

Zoey asintió, divertida ante la pareja tan peculiar. Tomó a Mike del brazo y lo llevó consigo, pues el chico aún seguía mareado. Incluso, en la enfermería, le habían puesto una venda en la cabeza debido a la migraña que tenía.

—Creí que les dirías la verdad. —comentó Max, mirándola expectante. Scarlett sonrió levemente y negó.

—Nunca se sabe cuándo necesitaremos que nos regresen el favor.

Max se cruzó de brazos. "La maldad no necesita favores", masculló por lo bajo, como si la sola idea le disgustara. Scarlett sonrió levemente y se dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar hacia los dormitorios. Max la siguió de cerca, aún de brazos cruzados y mascullando cosas sobre la maldad.

—Podríamos corregir los planos de los robots que usarás como sirvientes, ¿no crees? —le dijo, y el peli morado asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Me parece una buena idea, _asistente_. —dijo con burla, aunque ella no se enfadó. Al menos no esta vez.

Todo estaba bien. Ya no faltaba nada, ¿no?

Scarlett ingresó en su habitación, con Max detrás. Comenzó a buscar los papeles que corregirían, pero entonces se topó con el trabajo que había realizado con Jasmine desde hace dos semanas. Al parecer, habían sacado la nota más alta.

Había una pequeña nota adherida en la portada. Y no pudo evitar sonreír.

"_Gracias"_

De acuerdo, sí faltaba algo por hacer.

—Max, creo que debo agradecerte por tu contribución a mi plan para eliminar a Mal, aunque fuera mínima. —dijo, llamando su atención. Éste frunció el ceño, y ella no pudo evitar reír al notar que se había dado cuenta de las palabras que él había dicho hace tiempo.

—Deja de burlarte de mi, asistente.

—Lo digo en serio, Max. Gracias.

—No entiendo por qué, pero si eso te hace feliz. De nada.

Scarlett negó con la cabeza, sin borrar su sonrisa. Estiró sus brazos, para que Max tomase la carpeta en dónde había guardado todos los planos que habían elaborado hasta ahora. Max lo tomó, pero Scarlett tiró de él. Le dio un beso en los labios antes de volver a murmurar 'Gracias'.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Y... eso ha sido todo! Este es el último capítulo, aunque aún falta el Epílogo. El título de este capítulo ha sido, en parte por el contenido, en parte porque es para todos los que han leído. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic :B<br>**_

_**¿Les ha gustado? Y además... ¿les gustaría, después del Epílogo, un capítulo aparte lleno de bloopers? XD **_

_**Respondiendo rw's: **_

_**KovatePrivalski97: Mal necesitaba eso xC ¡por meterse con scarlett! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Muchas, muchas gracias por leer y comentar :B Y tienes razón, ¡el Scax nunca morirá! ¡NUNCA! Este capítulo está dedicado a ti, mi rw 60 ouo7 **_

_**Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


	21. Epílogo

_**La ley del magnetismo**_

_**Disclaimer: Drama Total y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Resumen: Los polos iguales se repelen. Los polos opuestos se atraen. Es simple magnetismo, no romanticismo. Y pese a la atracción, está muy segura de que ella y Max se repelen. O al menos ella lo hace. AU. Scax (Scarlett x Max) **_

_**Advertencias: Lime y lemon en los próximos capítulos. Lenguaje un poco fuerte. Por favor, si no te gusta o sí la pareja no es de tu agrado, no leas.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

—¡Asistente! ¡Asistente, ¿dónde estás?!

A veces le costaba creer que hubieran llegado a tanto. De una relación algo fría y traicionera desde el principio, era increíble como habían sobrellevado las diferencias y los obstáculos de auto-sabotaje que a veces había entre ellos.

—¡Por favor, no fue la primera vez!

Uno pensaría que una relación en donde el sexo fue primero que la declaración o la oficialidad del noviazgo, no duraría.

—De acuerdo, estás siendo muy infantil. ¡Sal, Scarlett!

Y sí, habían roto un par de veces. Las discusiones provocadas por la idiotez y orgullo eran y seguían siendo frecuentes; y muy acaloradas.

—¡La cena se va a congelar!

Tal vez Max no era el esposo perfecto. Tal vez ella no era la esposa más cariñosa ni la más atenta de entre todas. Algunos dirían que inclusive era mandona e intimidante. Y tenían razón.

Max pareció por fin encontrarla, encerrada en el baño. Tocó un par de veces, esta vez un poco más tranquilo.

—Yo sé que tú sabías que olvidaría nuestro aniversario. Así que prácticamente fue tu culpa. —afirmó, esperando algo. Pero al no recibir respuesta, suspiró pesadamente. —En verdad lo lamento... ¿Puedes salir al menos? Quisiera cenar contigo, al menos esta noche.

El silencio lo recibió, y se preguntó si había sido incorrecto mencionar el horario tan apretado que tenían ambos en sus respectivos trabajos. Se palmeó la cara. Seguro lo había arruinado otra vez.

—¿Scarlett?

Ella dejó de mirarse en el espejo. Huir de manera precipitada de la cena no había sido la mejor manera de reaccionar. Pero simplemente no pensó en ese momento. Suspiró pesadamente y abrió la puerta, por fin.

—Max...

Le sonrió levemente. Era tan lindo verlo preocupado, que no se resistió a tomarle de las manos para darle un suave apretón.

—¿Recuerdas la vez que me llamaste asistente, frente a mis padres?

—Uhm, sí.

—Creo que _esa_ reacción malvada que tuve, tendrás que soportarla durante un tiempo más.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Fue cuestión de segundos. El signo de 'más' en la prueba de embarazo dejó mudo a Max, y cuando despertó de su trance, lanzó un chillido. "¡_Un bebé malvado!_", vociferó, abrazándola.

Nunca se había detenido a pensar sobre la maternidad y de cómo podría llevar esa experiencia. Pero ella y Max se complementaban. Y eso era lo que importaba.

Primero se atraían, luego se complementaban. Así era su relación. Su amor malvado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Y... fin! Ese ha sido el Epílogo. Finite (?) Pero si quieren leer un capítulo especial de bloopers de este fic, ¡sólo esperen un poco! -u-<strong>_

_**Respondiendo rw's: **_

_**KovatePrivalski97: Yo tampoco quería terminarlo UuU pero así debe ser. ¡Espero que te haya gustado el Epílogo! 7u7 Gracias por leer y comentar *O* **_

_**Tinta-Radioactiva: Las cosas buenas siempre terminan, ¡pero el Scax nunca morirá! (?) Pronto el capítulo de bloopers UuU Hasta yo me divierto con eso (?) Espero que el epílogo te haya gustado UuU ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! **_

_**OFIXD: Pues estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic llamado El Tesoro Perdido de Pahkitew, por si gustas leerlo. Aunque no actualizaré tan seguido como con este xD La diferencia está entre qué tan grande son los capítulos y además de que con La Ley del magnetismo adelanté los capítulos días antes de publicarlo ouo7 Por eso. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Espero que te haya gustado el epílogo.**_

_**Perturambo8: KASJKDJAS Eso me halaga muchísimo! Espero no haberte decepcionado UuU Y que te haya gustado el epílogo *O* No actualizaré todos los días ese fic, pero al menos no me tardaré ouo7 Gracias por leer y comentar, ¡saludos!  
><strong>_

_**Sallychan-Stories: Yeah! They are so lovely when they want to be! I hope you liked the Epilogue! Thanks for read and comment! See you! **_

_**Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw.  
><strong>_

_**¡Saludos! Y nuevamente, muchas muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic. A todos, gracias.**_


	22. Bloopers, capítulo especial

_**La ley del magnetismo**_

_**Disclaimer: Drama Total y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Resumen: Los polos iguales se repelen. Los polos opuestos se atraen. Es simple magnetismo, no romanticismo. Y pese a la atracción, está muy segura de que ella y Max se repelen. O al menos ella lo hace. AU. Scax (Scarlett x Max) **_

_**Advertencias: Lime y lemon en los próximos capítulos. Lenguaje un poco fuerte. Por favor, si no te gusta o sí la pareja no es de tu agrado, no leas.**_

* * *

><p><strong>BLOOPERS, capítulo especial.<strong>

**Prólogo. Escena 3. Intento 5.**

—Si quieres más, ya sabes dónde buscarme. Sé que la necesitarás.

Gruñó, más malhumorada que nunca. Y Max llegó, fulminando a Mal con la mirada.

—¡Oye, aléjate de mi asistente! ¡El mal no...! ¡Ahh! —gritó Max, antes de que su espalda chocara abruptamente contra el suelo tras resbalar. El escenario se llenó de carcajadas, y Scarlett y Mal se acercaron para ayudarlo a levantarse.

**Capítulo 1. Escena 1. Intento 6. **

—Scarlett, ¿te sientes bien?

Un mareo la atacó y tuvo de detenerse en medio del pasillo. Se tambaleó y terminó por chocar con uno de los extras.

—¡Perdón! ¡Chris, te dije que no era buena idea subirme a la montaña rusa para hacer esta escena! —vociferó, recargándose en la pared y cubriéndose la boca para no vomitar.

**Capítulo 2. Escena 4. Intento 3.**

—¿Qué?

—¡Lo sé! ¡Es bastante patético! Pero bueno, tú nunca tomarías nada de ese tipo. Todos sabemos que tú no las necesitas.

—¡Sugar, sigue el libreto!

**Capítulo 3: Escena 3. Intento 2.**

—Soy consciente de que incluso tú, siendo tan idiota, puedes reconocer que no eres un cánido. También sé que no sabes qué significa eso. Pero tan sólo para aclarar; no eres mi perro, lo sé, porque a mi perro no lo sacaría para darme una ducha.

—Eso suena bastante perturbador, ¿sabes? Yo podría darte una mano, pero prefieres a tu perro.

—... Se te olvidó lo que seguía, ¿verdad?

**Capítulo 4. Escena 4. Intento 1.**

Casi rompe su lápiz por la frustración. Y cuando Mal fue a su respectivo asiento, Scarlett por inercia miró a Max. Éste tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba cruzado de brazos.

—El mal no...

—No tiene tiempo para follar. Ya. Lo. Sé.

Todos rompieron en carcajadas, y Scarlett no entendió el por qué hasta que le mostraron la grabación del primer intento y el error que había cometido.

**Capítulo 5. Escena 2. Intento 2.**

—No tienes por qué fingir. Siempre he sabido que te sientes inevitablemente atraída hacia mi. —comentó Max, tras dejar a Sugar con corazones en los ojos por su _amor tan hermoso_.

—Creo que me dieron los planos equivocados. —dijo Scarlett, mirando confundida el papel en blanco que tenía. Pero al ver a Max carcajearse a su lado, tuvo que girar el papel para notar que lo había sujetado del lado equivocado.

**Capítulo 6. Escena 2. Intento 3.**

Lo tomó de las solapas de su traje de villano y lo empujó contra el árbol.

—Eres un imbécil —afirmó, dándose la vuelta.

—¡Scarlett, es la tercera vez que dejas inconsciente a Max!

**Capítulo 7. Escena 2. Intento 3.**

—¡Agh, Scarlett!

—¿Ahora qué hice?

—¡Me mordiste muy fuerte! —acusó, haciendo que el staff soltara exclamaciones desesperadas.

**Capítulo 8. Escena 4. Intento 1.**

—¿Sucede algo?

—Te lo dije, Sammey. Prácticamente casados.

—¡Corte! Quedó perfecto; ¡y a la primera! Ahora... ¡Oh, no! ¡No le quitamos la tapa a la cámara! ¡Tendremos que repetirlo, chicos!

**Capítulo 9. Escena 3. Intento 2.**

—Yo pude habérmelo quedado.

—Tú detestas quedártelo.

—¡No me digas! ¿Y desde cuándo te importa lo que no quiero o no? ¡Siempre me ordenas hacer lo que TÚ quieres!

—¿En serio tanto drama por un gato, asistente?

—¡Oh, ¿sigo siendo tu asistente?! ¿O el puesto también se lo ofrecerás a Sugar mientras no estoy?

Max guardó silencio, y rió un poco.

—Olvidé mi línea.

**Capítulo 10. Leyendo el libreto.**

—¡Creí que esto era familiar! —dijo Scarlett —¡No podemos hacer esto!

—Al parecer en nuestro contrato aceptamos realizar escenas de alto riesgo y de sexo. No podemos hacer nada.

Scarlett se cubrió el rostro, abochornada.

—¿Y será censurado, verdad?

—Al parecer, no.

**Capítulo 10. Escena 2. Intento 10. **

—N-No hagas eso, ¡te lo ordeno!

—Y yo te ordeno que guardes silencio. —sentenció ella, antes de invertir posiciones. Un par de silbidos se escucharon detrás de cámaras, y Scarlett los fulminó con la mirada. —¡Ya basta! ¡Ya quiero terminar con esto!

Pero su comentario no hizo más que empeorar las cosas.

**Capítulo 11. Escena 4. Intento 1. **

—Esto es tan... extraño para mi. Yo sabía, obviamente, que... que...

—¿Se te olvidó tu diálogo?

—No, pero ¿podrías quitar tu rodilla de ahí?

**Capítulo 12. Escena 2. Intento 4.**

—¡Sugar, hazlo bien!

—¡Es esta tonta botella que se cree más lista que yo! —dijo, girándola de nuevo. Pero volvió a apuntar a Jasmine, en lugar de a sí misma o a Scarlett. —¡Agh!

**Capítulo 13. Escena 3. Intento 1.**

—¿Te crecieron las caderas?

—No estoy embarazada, sí eso es lo que insinúas.

—¿Estás segura? Porque últimamente andas muy bipolar.

**Capítulo 14. Escena 1. Intento 2.**

—Podemos salir por un helado... —comentó él de forma distraída.

—...

—¿Scarlett?

—...

—¿Por qué no...?

—Méchant me está clavando sus garras en la piel.

**Capítulo 15. Escena 4. Intento 2.**

—Oye, mira, ahí está Anne María. —señaló, y éste inmediatamente corrió hacia donde estaba la chica echándose spray en el cabello. Pero entonces tropezó repentinamente, cuando aún lo enfocaba la cámara.

—¡Ya, dejen de reírse! Repitamos la escena. —ordenó Chris.

**Capítulo 16. Escena 3. Intento 3.**

—Tú y yo, ¿somos novios?

—Pues lo parecemos.

—¿Eso es un no?

—¡Sí!

—¿Sí?

—¡N-No, espera! ¡Me apresuré! ¡Hagámoslo de nuevo!

**Capítulo 17. Escena 4. Intento 2.**

—¿Es la verdad? ¿No hay nada más que ocultar?

Scarlett sonrió divertida y levantó sus gafas. Pero entonces, el encargado de sujetar el micrófono perdió el equilibrio y su instrumento le golpeó la mano, haciendo que se le cayeran.

**Capítulo 18. Escena 2. Intento 1.**

—No lo divulgué porque de todos modos la tarea pasada no era tan importante. Pero _debes _hacer esto, o si no...

Scarlett había comenzado a sonreír ante las palabras del villano, pero no pudo evitar contenerse. Lanzó una estridente carcajada que logró detener la actividad en la cafetería. Todos se volvieron hacia ella, no porque le hubiera salido una risa realmente malvada, sino porque empezó a toser.

—¡Perdón! Tenía una menta en la boca, ¿podemos repetir? —dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos y aún tosiendo un poco.

**Capítulo 19. Escena 1. Intento 2.**

—En verdad les agradezco por su ayuda. Sino fuera por ustedes, tal vez Mal hubiera metido en más problemas a Mike.

—Sí, muchas gracias.

—Ha sido un placer.

—¡Para ti todo es placer, Scarlett!

—¡Chris, dejános trabajar en paz!

**Epílogo. Escena 1. Intento 2.**

—De acuerdo, estás siendo muy infantil. ¡Sal, Scarlett!

Tras cinco segundos de silencio, suspiró pesadamente.

—Ya sé lo que ocurre... ¿No hay papel, verdad? ¿O estás estreñida otra vez?

—¡MAX!

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Eso ha sido todo por ahora? ¿Les gustaron los bloppers? A mi me gustó escribirlos XD<em>**

**_Respondiendo rw's: _**

**_KovatePrivalski97: ¡Lamento tanto haberte hecho llorar! También es nuevo para mi. Es el primer long-fic que termino :'D Me alegra que le hayas dado una oportunidad al Scax, ¡porque nunca morirá! Yo también te quiero mucho, ¡y muchas gracias por leer! _**

**_RG1998: Ellos son ADORABLES. Muchas gracias a ti por darle una oportunidad a este fic y por haber comentado. Eso me hace muy feliz. ¡Saludos!_**

**_Tinta-Radioactiva: hahahahaha Max no cambiará JAMÁS XD Él siempre será el mismo enano enojón y... y eso xD Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta el final y comentar. ¡Te quiero mucho! ¡Saludos!_**

**_Gracias por leer  
><em>**

**_¡Saludos!_**


End file.
